Just a Mistake
by Himkyu
Summary: Di dunia ini ada 3 kategori manusia dibedakan sudah seperti sistem kasta. Pertama itu 'Alpha', si Penguasa segalanya. Kedua itu 'Beta', biasa saja dan tak spesial. Ketiga si 'Omega', yang katanya pantas 'diinjak'. Taehyung berada di peringkat kedua. Ia bersyukur.. namun tidak akan lama... /VHope/HopeV/BTS/Omegaverse/SensitiveCase/Violent!Warning/DLDR :D
1. Pain : Prolog

**[Sekilas tentang Omegaverse (jika sudah paham, bisa dilewati):**

Omegaverse adalah trope fiksi yang dimana manusia bisamemiliki lebih-kurang 6 jenis fungsi organ reproduksi yang kemudian menentukan kedudukan tiap orang dalam masyarakat layaknya sekelompok serigala.

Dalam Omegaverse, terdapat perbedaan strata menurut gender , bahkan dianggap layaknya pembagian Kasta.

- **Alpha (M/F)** : Top of the tier, "penyemai benih". Umumnya memiliki posisi dan profesi yang powerful dalam masyarakat seperti idol, presiden, dll. Mereka ini orang-orang yang menghasilkan "bibit unggul" dan instingnya membuat mereka tertarik kepada omega. Masa subur Alpha dapat dirangsang oleh feromon omega yang sedang dalam masa subur, dan jika mereka berhubungan seks, pangkal penis Alpha dapat membengkak untuk memastikan pembuahan berhasil.

\- **Beta (M/F)** : Middle tier, common people. Orang-orang ini umumnya memiliki posisi dan profesi di bawah Alpha, langka sekali mereka menembus profesi-profesi yang didominasi oleh Alpha. Keberadaan beta dapat menetralisir ketegangan yang dihasilkan oleh feromon omega yang dapat mempengaruhi Alpha. Beta laki-laki dapat membuahi Beta perempuan.

\- **Omega (M/F)** : Bottom tier, the third-class people, namun cukup langka. Umumnya, setelah menginjak akil baligh, omega akan sesegera mungkin dinikahkan kepada Alpha yang berminat, Beta yang direstui oleh keluarga omega, atau, at worst, diperjual-belikan. Dalam masyarakat A/B/O, omega hanya memiliki satu fungsi, yaitu **melahirkan**. Omega juga mengalami heat atau masa subur/ovulasi, dimana mereka akan merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk bereproduksi dan menguarkan feromon yang dapat mengundang Alpha di sekitarnya. Beta yang tidak terpengaruh oleh hal ini dapat menemani dan membantu menetralisir hormon omega ini. Setelah masa subur usai, mereka akan mengalami menstruasi selama rata 1 minggu.

 **POV : Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakiku kugeret, mengenai beberapa pecah beling yang berserakan di lantai gudang. Tanganku meraba sekitar, berusaha meraih undak-undak kayu rusak yang patah terkena siksaan lemparan. Mereka sudah sangat diasingkan di dalam gudang, sekarang harus merasakan akibat dari kemurkaan seseorang, dan kini tidak menjadi apa-apa lagi setelah hancur tak berbentuk.

Kursi telah menjadi rongsokan, padahal masih bisa digunakan orang duduk atau diinjak jadi tangga darurat. Kardus-kardus utuh, masih bisa dipakai untuk mengangkut buku-buku. Kini gepeng merata dan agak kusut. Susah dibentuk lagi.

"A-Aku mohon," Lirih aku mengucapkannya. Suaraku serak, butuh air. Dadaku pun masih terasa sakit. "Hentikan.."

Tubuhku menyapu lantai berdebu. Aku mencoba meraih sebuah tongkat panjang seperti sapu. Barangkali cocok jadi benda pertahanan. Atau sekedar membantu membangunkan tubuhku yang sudah tak berdaya ini.

 **DAK**

ARGH!Mulutku dibekap tiba-tiba. Sebuah tangan besar menutup jalur pertukaran udara di mulut bahkan hidung. Aku tidak dibiarkan sedikit pun mengeluarkan selirih nada, sampai ia puas mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Aku takut. Tubuhku terus bergetar hebat. Kaki kanan berdenyut hebat, seperti tulang keringku mau patah setelah diinjak tak berperasaan olehnya. Kau pun bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hal itu. Rasanya seperti ingin mati.

Ia menarik kepalaku menempel mesra ke dada bidangnya. Aku merasakan deru nafasnya melolong di telinga kiriku.

" _Kau milikku."_ -Begitu katanya. Sambil meniup tengkukku yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

Ia mengecup bagian-bagian paling _forbidden_ di area leherku, lalu pundakku yang lolos dari selembar kain, dan kemudian kembali lagi pada tengkukku.

Bau manis keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tunggu.

Ini aneh.

Bagaimana bisa?

Aku pun tidak tahu lagi , setelah ia meraba bagian dalam bajuku yang sudah agak robek. Aku mulai kehilangan akal. Sentuhan nakal itu menjadi buaian hasrat dalam tubuh ini. Apalagi ketika ia memelintir undakan merah muda milikku, sembari terus membasahi telingaku dengan air liurnya. Ia bukan Anjing, ia berlaku seperti Anjing.

"Ngghh~" Tidak! Aku segera mengigit bibir. Mencoba menahan erangan kenikmatan itu lolos dari mulutku. Aku bukan seorang bocah murahan yang ingin disentuh dan dinodai begitu saja.

Ketika aku kembali ingat siapa diriku, aku tahu ini kesalahan. Aku sadar ini hanyalah permainan sementara yang dilakukannya untuk merendahkanku, yang bahkan level ku tidak serendah itu. Tidak seharusnya ia mempermainkanku, menjadikanku target. Kenapa ia tidak melampiaskannya pada para Omega sialan penawar nafsu untuk para Alpha?

Kenapa harus Beta sepertiku?!

Aku tahu, ini kesalahan.

"Hentikan!" Aku mencoba melepas diri dari rengkuhannya yang sungguh kuat. Tubuhku lemah di pangkuannya, tapi aku mencoba lebih ganas melepas diri. Walaupun beberapa kali sentuhan liarnya yang semakin nekat lebih jauh, membuatku hampir melayang akan kepuasan.

Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu.

Aku harus mempertahankan diri kembali pada realita.

Pemberontakan tiba-tiba kulakukan. Dengan paksa aku mendorong-dorong lingkaran lengannya di perutku, atau menyikut dadanya. Apa perlu kucolok saja bola matanya?

"Kau tidak bisa lari." Suaranya membelai telinga kiriku. Tubuhku mendadak lemah. Setiap kali hembusan nafasnya beradu di gendang telingaku, maka saat itulah benakku terpecah dua menjadi sebuah kenikmatan dan siksaan.

"Kau milikku."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh tengkuk belakangku. Awalnya hanya sebuah sentuhan menggelitik, sampai aku merasakan sentuhan itu berubah menjadi sentuhan yang menyakitkan.

 **Grek**

 **"AHHH~!"**

Gigitan..

Gigitan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan di tengkukku.

Juga terasa bergelora ke seluruh di seluruh tubuh.

Aku merasakan nafsu aneh yang otomatis memainkan alam bawah sadarku. Sampai meremas kulit tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggangku untuk mempertahankan diri dari perasaan yang tak tertahankan ini. Seakan ia baru saja menekan tombol **ON** yang akan susah dimatikan, dan menghidupkan sesuatu dalam diriku yang tidak kusangka akan terjadi.

Ini adalah kesalahan...

INI BENAR KESALAHAN!

"A-aku ini, Be-"

dan tubuhku terpuruk di dalam pelukannya yang lebih terasa hangat dan terasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

[Didedikasikan untuk _BTS! Welcome in Indonesia!]_

 _telah dipublish di Wattpad : Miramiyu_

 **Review, Follow, Fav pls^^/**


	2. Pure

Himkyu's Present

 **"Just a Mistake"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vhope/HoveV!Omegaverse AU

Violent!Warning, Rape, Bad word, Boys love

 **!**

Yang belum siap dengan beberapa pengetahuan membingungkan seputar 'Omegaverse', dan adegan Violent sexually nya, harap di close and wait for another lovey dovey Vhope from me :)

 **!**

.

.

.

 **Dont forget to read the note after this story!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua pandangan Taehyung seakan masih tenggelam pada butiran nasi putih dan Potongan Bulgogi yang ia tengahi di puncak nasi. Sumpitnya sedari tadi hanya bergerak memindahkan 1 potong daging ke ujung kiri mangkuk, lalu memindahkan daging lainnya ke dinding mangkuk bagian kanan, lalu dikembalikan ke tengah. Terus begitu, hingga beberapa menit berlalu tanpa seonggok makanan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Ayahnya mengintip dari koran kemarin. Dari balik kacamata, dua mata tajam yang tak ramah itu seakan melempar interogasi nyata pada putera semata wayangnya. Taehyung membalas tatapan beliau sesepuluh detik, hingga kembali pada nasinya. Ia diam seakan tidak menikmati mulutnya kalau berbicara.

"Anak ini kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam." Ayah Taehyung tampaknya mulai gusar dengan perlakuan Puteranya itu. Sejak kemarin, pemuda kurus tenang itu menjadi tidak biasa. Setidaknya memberi respon senyuman, atau anggukan. Yang sekarang lebih kepada pengabaian dan ketidakpedulian.

"Nilaimu baik-baik saja di Sekolah, bukan?"

Ungkapan itu datang dari atas kepalanya. Suara lembut Ibunya merdu di dengar, sambil jemari lentiknya mengais surai cokelat Taehyung. Sejak dahulu laki-laki itu merasa aman dan tentram di bawah kendali sang Ibu , sang Beta lemah lembut dan penyabar.

Beda dengan ayahnya, yang diturunkan dari keluarga Alpha, namun disayangkan lahir dengan status Beta. Fenomena itu sering terjadi, ketika pasangan Alpha yang lebih mengutamakan kepentingan harkat martabat, pada akhirnya hanya melahirkan Beta atau kemungkinan besar Alpha juga.

Status Beta x Beta dalam keluarga Taehyung, meninggalkan darah yang sama. Taehyung yakin itu. Jika ia sedang tidak ingin berasumsi, dan menerima kenyataan saja.

"Sudahkah kau melakukan _check up_ ?"

Sebelum Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya yang lebih menarik dan lebih mudah ditemukan jawabannya, ayahnya menyaut tak sabar perihal _check up_ kesehatan yang rutin dilakukan semua orang, semenjak tribe _A/B/O_ ditemukan. Ini mencegah terjadinya permasalahan satu sama lain, terutama yang paling bermasalah adalah kaum Omega, yang kondisi mereka sangat memprihatinkan dan tak terkendali.

Semenjak itulah Pemerintah akan melakukan segala cara agar peristiwa tidak diinginkan terjadi, terutama yang melibatkan Omega. Maka seluruh kaum dari tribe teratas a.k.a Alpha sampai yang terbawah, Omega, akan mendapatkan check up.

Beta, sebagai kaum penengah yang jarang mendapat efek _feromon_ atau masa Heat yang paling bermasalah antara Alpha-Omega, pun ikut terlibat. Karena beberapa saat sering terjadi tindak asusila yang melibatkan Beta. Beberapa berita yang terdegar, Beta banyak yang hilang kendali dengan feromon _heat_ nya Omega juga.

Sungguh mengerikan.

"Sekolah besok akan mengadakan check up." jawab Taehyung singkat, sembari menusuk 1 daging secara formalitas dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Ia tidak punya rasa untuk mengunyahnya.

"Bagus." Ibu mengasak pucuk kepala Taehyung. "Tidak usah dikhawatirkan, toh jawabannya akan selalu sama."

Ayah menghela nafas. "Aku selalu berharap status check up itu berubah menjadi Alpha."

"Ayah!" Ibu pun beri teguran sengit pada sang Suami yang memang suka tak bersyukur dengan status lahir anaknya sebagai Beta juga. Ia pikir dengan riwayat keluarga sedemikian rupa hampir semua Alpha, dan secuil Beta, bisa menghasilkan keturunan Alpha pada diri Puteranya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Rumah sakit tentu tidak salah kaprah dalam memberi surat kelahiran dengan tanda _Beta_ di dalamnya.

"Aku selesai makan." Taehyung menyudahi suapan. Hanya 1 saja suapan, perutnya sudah begah. Ia merasa tidak enak badan jika harus mengosongkan isi mangkuk. Entahlah, kenapa bisa. Tidak biasanya hal ini terjadi.

"Kau bahkan hanya 1 kali menyumpit." Ayahnya lagi-lagi protes. Tidak memberi respon setuju , jikalau Puteranya berlalu membubazirkan nasi.

"Kau tidak enak badan? Sakit?" Ibunya hendak menempel kening pada kening. Taehyung rada menghindar, enggan dicemaskan. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan."

Taehyung pun pergi berlari menuju kamar atasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya mengawasi punggung anak itu sampai hilang dari pandangan, dengan saling tatap khawatir juga ingin rasa tahu.

Ketika pintu kamar Taehyung tertutup, tidak ada yang tahu..

Anak muda itu tengah menangis , mencengkeram perutnya yang semakin terasa begah dan menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan kelas itu mulai ramai dengan banyak siswa. Tengah berlarian meraih baju-baju yang tertinggal dan akan dipakai mereka untuk jadwal P.E dan check up rutin di ruang kesehatan. Biasa jika melihat siswa-siswa akan berebutan, dan berkeliaran, mengacaukan keadaan kelas di jam luar pelajaran seperti saat ini.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya yang terdengar berat. Ia menutup buku tulisnya, berisi isian rumus-rumus yang ia susun sedemikian rupa untuk persiapan ujian beberapa minggu lagi. Ya, 'beberapa minggu', yang akan membuat teman-temannya gatal. Bagaimana seorang Taehyung bisa sematang itu mempersiapkan diri di jauh hari.

Orang-orang pantas menyebutnya 'alien'. Dia seperti mahluk asing yang terlalu asyik mendalami rumus-rumus di dunianya sendiri, tanpa senang berkerumun seperti manusia lainnya.

Taehyung mengemban komitmen besar untuk menjadi Beta yang berprestasi, kalau perlu harus disepantarkan dengan para Alpha.

Hanya saja, ya, itu masih menjadi bahan tertawaan. Alias, _sangat mustahil_.

Taehyung menopang dagunya. Matanya menyasar ke seluruh penjuru, melihat keadaan teman-temannya. Miris sekali, para Beta disini senangnya membuang waktu dan tertawa tanpa merasa takut kalah. Padahal, di luar deretan kelas para Beta, di lantai atas sana, di atas kepala mereka, beberapa kelas Alpha tengah menyusun perumusan fisika sambil memakan bekal mereka dengan tenang. Atau mendengarkan percakapan inggris _british_ setingkat Universitas, dengan headset mereka tanpa dicela obrolan tidak bermutu.

Ya, sekolah ini cukup elit. Dikatakan 'cukup' setelah sekolah ini pada akhirnya menerima kaum Beta disekolahkan dalam 1 atap para Alpha. Awalnya, keputusan ini menjadi suatu persengitan dari 2 pihak, secara hubungan mereka tidak baik. Alpha memandang Beta sebagai 'bawahan' mereka, Beta anggap Alpha para kaum congkak dan rasis.

Hingga sekolah ini akhirnya memisahkan mereka dengan batas lantai, yang menurut semua orang, benar-benar diskriminasi. Bagaimana ketika langkah kaki mereka menginjak 'lantai' berbeda, seakan berada di 'langit' yang berbeda. Mereka yang bukan berada di lantai seharusnya, akan menjadi orang terasing, bahkan diolok sadis. Mereka seakan membuat hak kepemilikan pad tanah 'teritorial' mereka sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dan diakhiri dengan terima jadi.

Sekolah yang Taehyung masuki kini menjadi sekolah pertama yang menerima 2 tribe sekaligus. Sekaligus yang paling dibanggakan oleh ayahnya. Walaupun tidak menutup Ayahnya berharap lebih Taehyung bisa memasuki bagian lain dari sebuah kelas Beta di lantai 'kedua'. Yang artinya, menuntutnya menjejak lantai 'teratas', para si Nomor 1.

Ya, ayahnya terlalu terobsesi dengan status Alpha yang dimiliki keluarga besarnya.

' _Jika saja puteraku, Alpha'_

 _'Setidaknya Puteraku menurunkan darah Alpha dari keluargaku'_

Yang membuat kepala Taehyung berdenyut , mengianginya.

"Taehyung!"

Mendadak bunga mimpi Taehyung pudar ditelan kesadarannya terhadap panggilan dari seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya. Laki-laki itu cukup enerjik, tapi tidak pecicilan seperti yang lainnya. Bisa dibilang, cukup tenang dan cukup _kooperatif_ jika melibatkan 'waktu belajar tenang' Kim Taehyung.

"Sudah belajarnya, belum?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi polos khas yang kekanakan. Ia mengambil kursi di depan Taehyung yang selalu kosong, dan berhadapan dengan wajah muram sahabatnya itu. Mungkin masih terbersit pikiran, kenapa sahabatnya yang paling rajin dan pintar ini lebih suka duduk di paling belakang, memojok di dinding.

"Sudah. Kau dapat urutan berapa?" Taehyung bertanya perihal nomor antri pemeriksaan. Tiap siswa akan selalu mendapat nomor giliran, bahkan mungkin saling menukar nomor yang punya phobia dengan klinik kesehatan agar dapat barisan terbelakang. Walaupun tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Hanya dokter tampan dan sedikit mesum yang akan memeriksa, dan yang pasti dia tidak akan menyentuh para Beta dungu nan nakal , apalagi sesama Alpha yang cukup intelek. Sekali sentuh dan berbuat asusila, maka kena jalur hukum.

"Aku.." ia mencoba mengingat. Beta satu ini memang lugu, namun tidak dungu. Wajahnya imut dan beberapa kali sukar ditebak umurnya. Kadang dianggap 15 tahun, 13 tahun.

"2 nomor lagi, giliranku." Ia tersenyum lebar. Siapapun pasti luluh, termasuk wajah datar yang Taehyung perlihatkan setiap harinya. Semoga si Dokter Mesum pun tidak luluh, dan berakhir di meja hijau karena kalah dengan libido nya sendiri.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Taehyung memeriksa buku tulisnya. Setiap kata yang tertulis disana adalah hasil ingatannya. Termasuk hal sekecil mengingat nomor antrian check up. Hanya saja, luapan rumus yang baru tadi ia masukkan, sesekali menenggelamkan memori kecilnya yang seharusnya paling mudah diingat.

"Aku setelah Seokjin."

Jungkook-ya kalian baru tahu nama anak polos itu tapi kalian mungkin sudah menebaknya-terkejut sekaligus antusias. Matanya selalu berbinar mendengar nama itu. Taehyung bisa tebak apa yang selanjutnya anak itu akan utarakan.

"Seokjin? Bukankah ia selalu _skip_ Check up?!" Ia mengelus dagu, berlaku seakan detektif. Ia larut dengan asumsinya sendiri. "Aku masih penasaran kenapa anak itu selalu menghilang untuk pemeriksaan rutin."

"Ia punya alasan yang tidak pernah kita tahu. Dan setidaknya ia melakukan check up di luar sekolah, jadi sudah bukan urusan kita. Terserah dia mau check up dimana, kita tidak harus peduli." Taehyung mulai membela, atau mendeskripsikan ketidakduliannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin terus menerus membahas masalah pemuda tampan yang cukup misterius itu di kelasnya. Setidaknya Seokjin tidak menganggu belajarnya, dan keberadaannya bukanlah menjadi parasit di kelas. Ia hanya suka berkelana dnegan dunianya sendiri.

Seperti banyak orang bilang, dia rada _Idiot_ atau _Down syndrome_ atau apalah itu. Karena isu-isu aneh tersebut, akan dimaklumi bahwa check up nya dikhususkan, daripada ia merepotkan anak lainnya.

Apalagi setelah terakhir kali ia melakukan check up di Sekolah, pemuda itu malah mengamuk dan melemparkan perkakas di ruang kesehatan seperti kesetanan. Tentu, pemuda itu tidak akan disambut baik lagi ke dalam Klinik Sekolah.

Padahal perilakunya tidak kasar, tidak pula salah di keseharian . Ia selalu tenang, dan diam. Tidak cerewet, apalagi berteriak seperti kesurupan di dalam kelas. Bahkan Seokjin lebih baik dari para siswa yang senangnya berceloteh tidak masuk akal, atau terlalu aktif menghancurkan mood orang. Ia hanya dijejalkan title demikian setelah pengamukan yang tiba tiba, sebagai seorang anak baru yang tidak terlalu diketahui asal usulnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ia menghilang lagi." ucap anak polos si hadapan Taehyung setelah menengok seluruh penjuru kelas. Kenapa tidak menghilang, jika kau tidak dibutuhkan? Taehyung setuju jika Seokjin akan menghilang apabila ia tidak dianggap.

"Kau pernah sesekali mengobrol dengannya? Kau duduk di sampingnya, bukan?"

Ya benar, Taehyung terima itu. Baginya, Pemuda tampan itu lebih sering diam di meja sampingnya yang kini kosong tanpa meninggalkan sisa buku atau tas, atau obat-obat aneh yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan, yang Taehyung tak tahu obat apa. Ia tak peduli.

"Pernah. Ketika pulpenku jatuh dengan sial ke kakinya."

"Apa kau merasa tak nyaman di sampingnya? Apa ia memberikan kode aneh saat duduk di sampingmu?"

Taehyung coba terka. Keanehan yang diberikan anak itu hanyalah duduk tidak tenang, atau sikap resah. Jika tenang, itu berarti tertidur. Jika konsen pada pelajaran, Taehyung sesekali lihat dua tangan Seokjin yang tidak bisa merapat di atas meja, melainkan dimainkan gundah di bawah kolong, seakan ingin cepat keluar kelas.

Seokjin baginya memang seorang Beta yang aneh dan misterius. Tapi ia tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan siapapun, dan Taehyung juga tidak mau berinteraksi dengan orang aneh sepertinya.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu." Menghindari dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan selanjutnya, _reminder_ Taehyung buat Jungkook tersentak.

"Tidak asyik sekali!" seru nya, lekas melihat ke arah jam untuk memastikan. Dan benar adanya, waktu seakan cepat berlalu , dan mengharuskan penundaan obrolan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pulang bareng denganku, kan?" Jungkook masih saja nyangkut di kursi, namun setengah berdiri, siap melaju ke ruang kesehatan. Tak ingin menahan Jungkook , Taehyung sekedar mengangguk. Anggukan Taehyung jadi jawaban, dan melayangkan Jungkook pergi ke tujuan. Larinya sangat kencang, menepis pemikiran polos yang didapatkannya.

"Baiklah," Taehyung mendesah tenang. Memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, dan siap dengan gilirannya yang masih cukup lama.

"Mungkin baca buku lagi di atap." Taehyung mengambil kembali 1 buku yang terlanjur dimasukkannya. Setelah berpikir bahwa melamun hanya membuang waktu berharga, ia ingin sempatkan waktu luang dengan menambah ilmu. Atap adalah tujuan paling bagus untuk tempat belajar yang tenang dan teduh.

Walaupun disana ia tidak akan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia meraba dinding. Jalannya rada terseok seperti seorang kakek renta.

Setiap langkahnya ditemani desah lemah , dan menahan nyeri di perutnya. Ia tak tahan dengan begah di perut yang semakin membuntutinya, dimanapun. Serta hawa panas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Reaksi-reaksi tak wajar yang membuatnya tak tahan.

Pertahanan diri ini semakin menakutkan.

Di lorong sepi tersebut, yang tidak banyak orang selain dirinya. Pintu tangga di depan matanya. Ia masuk dengan tergesa, sebelum siapapun melihatnya. Engahannya jadi terdengar menggema. Tak ada siapapun yang mengetahui.

Ia mencoba menggapai lengan tangga, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Berbagai anak tangga ia coba langkahi, dengan sekuat tenaga. Syukur-syukur ia bisa sampai 5 anak tangga, tanpa terpelanting ke bawah.

Saat mendongak, ia dapat lihat pintu terujung paling atas. Akhir perjalanannya. Ia mendesah sekuat hati mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Ia gapai kenop pintu, dan dibukanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

Angin langsung menerpa ke wajah. Taehyung bisa menghirup bau dedaunan yang bergesek dari luar pagar pembatas. Pohon hijau menjulang, tampak asyik memadu kasih satu sama lain.

Taehyung menggenggam erat bukunya. Membawa pergi ke titik lokasi terbaik yang sudah ia tandai. Di sisi utara, paling ujung , terdapat tumpukan kotak asing, yang disusun seperti tempat duduk. Memojok di dinding batas, dihalangi pagar besi agar tidak ada aksi bunuh diri.

Ketika mendekat, ia sekilas sempat mendegar suara rintihan. Yang pasti ketika sepoi angin sudah berhenti, dan gesekan ranting tidak lagi bermain. Hanya nafas engahan itu yang terdengar dekat. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh dekat di sekitar tumpukan kotak.

Mau tak mau, Taehyung mengintip dari kejauhan. 4 kotak yang berbaris sejajar, tumpukan kotak yang berdiri di belakangnya bisa menjadi bentuk sandaran bangku. 'Seolah', dari sebuah ide yang terpakai beberapa minggu lalu akibat rasa letih pada bokongnya ketika terduduk di atas lantai semen.

'Bangku2an' yang disusunnya , tengah dipakai orang orang lain saat ini.

Orang tersebut tampak panik, memegangi perutnya, serta lehernya yang berkeringat basah. Ia tidak tampak seperti sakit demam, ia tampak tersiksa secara tak wajar.

"Di-dimana obat sialan itu?!" Ucapnya mengumpat dari sela sela rintihan. Taehyung mengamati dengan sedikit kejutan. Tidak menyangka orang yang dikenalnya itu bisa berbicara demikian.

Tas nya yang berwarna merah tua, dibantingnya ke lantai semen. Dengan tangan kiri yang sudah basa oleh buliran peluh tadi, mengais isi tas dengan tampak brutal. Tangan lainnya seakan memijat ulu hati di sekitar perut. Entah rasa sakit apa itu, taehyung belum pernah merasakan nya.

Ketika keadaan semakin putus harapan, pemuda itu melempar segala hal. Bahkan hampir mengacaukan kotak-kotak yang dengan sepenuh hati dibuat Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak terima, maka pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tampang mulai garang itu maju mendekat mencoba mencela perbuatan lelaki penuh derita tersebut.

Namun,

Bau manis mulai terhirup seiring langkah kakinya memperpendek jarak. Hidungnya tidak berbohong, bahwa bau tersebut seakan menyembul ke segala arah semakin kuat. Tidak ada reaksi untuk Beta sepertinya. Mereka memang hanya bisa mencium namun tidak terkena efek seperti seorang Alpha yang akan langsung menggila.

Walaupun pengenalan feromon oleh sensor penciuman Beta seharusnya tidaklah secepat ini.

"Seokjin?!" Taehyung menegur, sekaligus merengkuh tubuh Seokjin agar tetap tenang. Tubuh itu dirasakannya bergetar hebat. Dengan bau menguar semakin kuat, melesak ke indera penciumannya. Lelaki di rengkuhannya itu menarik-narik pakaian Taehyung dengan resah. Ia memohon pertolongan secara tersirat. Taehyung tidak tega untuk diam.

Masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu, Taehyung lebih ingin ikut membantu mencari 'obat' yang sedari tadi dicari Seokjin. Ia bantu mengais tas nya lebih hati-hati dan teliti, sedangkan Seokjin akan bergelung seperti Trenggiling.

Sebuah botol obat yang seingatnya pernah berjatuhan di kelas, diambil dengan buru-buru. Bersembunyi di kantung kecil yang terselip di antara 2 buku besar. Ada butiran berwarna - warni seperti permen, tapi Taehyung pintar membedakan mana yang senang di jadikan cemilan atau dijadikan obat harian.

"I-ini! Ini obatmu?!"

Seokjin pun merebut botolnya dengan cepat. Bukan bermaksud tak tahu berterima kasih, hanya saja ia sedang dilanda suasana genting dimana segala basa-basi menjadi hal yang tidak berguna.

Ditelannya 2 butir tanpa air putih. Taehyung hanya mengamati sambil terus berdoa , ia tidak berubah jadi monster gila yang tidak bisa dijinaki.

Perlahan, bau manis itu berkurang. Berangsur - angsur Seokjin menjadi tenang dan tidak memberontak. Laki-laki itu terduduk , menyandar di bangku kotak. Menatap kosong dengan menyimpan letih yang bersisa.

Taehyung tak memungkiri masih rada dilanda shock dengan masalah yang lalu. Matanya tidak lekas menghilang dari perhatian kepada Seokjin.

"K-Kau.." ia menjeda , berusaha memutar logika. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin? Segala hal yang tidak di masuk akalnya ia coba buat 'dimungkinkan' dengan segala asumsi.

"Kau ... Omegaa?!"

Seokjin melirik lemas, tersenyum pias tanpa rasa kecewa. Ia tidak merasa takut atau khawatir kedoknya menjadi bulan-bulanan. Ada sudut kepercayaan yang diberikan pada Seokjin pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Ta-tapi.." Taehyung tak sengaja melihat jamnya sendiri. Ujung jarumnya sudah bertanda ke jam 1. Yang seharusnya sudah mendekat pada berubah haluan untuk memikirkan check up nya yang sebentar lagi.

"Kau tidak check up, lagi?" Taehyung mencoba memberikan perhatian baik pada Seokjin selagi dirinya sedang sangat tenang.

"Dengan keadaanku seperti ini." Seokjin terhenyak. Ia berusaha mengembalikan tenaganya yang tertelan tadi. "Tidak akan mungkin."

Taehyung menggertak gigi. Haruskah ia meninggalkan Seokjin dalam keadaan seperti ini sendirian? Ia tak tega, atau ia seperti memiliki ikatan batin tiba-tiba yang membuatnya sulit untuk menghilang dari Seokjin. Walaupun dorongan untuk segera pergi juga menggebu-gebu.

"Tunggulah, oke. Aku akan carikan obat untukmu dari Klinik setelah aku kembali." Taehyung hendak pergi, namun tangannya diraih. Seokjin hampir saja terpental ke depan, jika saja Taehyung tidak mengerem langkah.

"Kumohon, tidak perlu. Aku sudah lebih baik." ekspresi Seokjin kali ini memelas. Terdapat artian bahwa pelarangan ini sangat berarti untuknya dan ia tak mau Taehyung malah membuat masalah menjadi besar jika ia menentang permohonannya.

Taehyung mengerut alis. Ia pada akhirnya tidak bisa memaksa. Meninggalkan Seokjin dalam kesendiriannya.

Ia kali ini tak akan menjadi orang yang tak peduli lagi bagi si Misterius Seokjin. Jika ia sudah menjadi sangat penasaran dengan apa yang tengah di sembunyikan pemuda itu darinya.

Taehyung merenung selama perjalanan di beberapa anak tangga. Seakan merasakan apa yang Seokjin rasakan, ada reaksi yang aneh. Hatinya berdegup resah.

Renungannya itu tak sengaja membuat dirinya mengambil kenop pintu yang salah.

Ia membuka pintu tangga yang tertulis lantai 3. Dan ia belum menyadarinya, sampai ia memasuki lantai tersebut, dan berjalan cepat ke arah sembarangan. Yang dalam pikirannya hanya secepatnya menyelesaikan rutinitas, dan kembali ke atap untuk bertemu Seokjin. Padahal, ruang klinik pun tidak berada di lantai tersebut, melainkan di lantai terbawah.

 _Seokjin... Di-dia Omega? Bagaimana bisa ada Omega berada di Sekolah ini?_

Nalarnya berputar seperti itu saja, seakan kesadarannya terenggut juga.

 **Bruk**

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terpental jatuh ke lantai.

Tubuh tegap yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, memperhatikan Taehyung sedang merintih mengelus bokongnya yang mencium ubin cukup keras.

Pria di hadapannya yang berdiri mematung memakan waktu yang ada untuk memperhatikan tingkah Taehyung dan mencoba menerka maksud keberadaannya, pada akhirnya berjongkok mensejajarkan posisi keduanya. Pria itu tiba-tiba menyentuh dagu Taehyung, membuat pemuda yang tadi masih asyik mengeluh jadi tersentak. Sentuhan tiba-tiba, seperti listrik di tubuhnya.

Dagu itu dituntun mendongak, mencoba memunculkan tampilan wajah Taehyung sebenarnya.

Kedua mata mereka pun bertemu, seakan kilatan yang saling tertukar pada kedua bola mata. Yang satu berwarna hitam pekat, dan rada mengerikan. Yang satu lagi cokelat seperti warna rambutnya, penuh keluguan dan tanda tanya.

Entah kenapa, perlakuan pria asing yang tak pernah ditemui Taehyung itu, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menciptakan sensasi tidak nyaman ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti sebuah sengatan merasuk begitu saja. Ia tak tahu mengapa?

"Kau.." untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki itu memperdengarkan suaranya. Suaranya yang sedikit berat nyaring itu, begitu dingin. Tidak menunjukkan keramahan. Beta jarang sekali tampak sedingin ini selain Taehyung sendiri. Tidak, sejauh dia melihat teman-temannya.

"Kau berbau manis.."

Dentuman di dada Taehyung menjadi semakin bergejolak. Ketika deru nafas pria itu semakin mendekat ke ceruk lehernya, mengendus.

Ba-Bau?

Beta tidak pernah mengeluarkan bau apapun...

"TIDAK!"

Taehyung menepis sentuhan laki-laki itu. Ia terjatuh setelah didorong kuat, menjauh dari tubuh Taehyung. Ketika dua mata mereka bertubrukan kembali, entah kenapa reaksi di tubuh Taehyung semakin aneh. Perutnya sedikit mual.

Selagi belum terlambat, ia tak mau semakin lama mencoba memahami reaksi aneh ini, berikut reaksi pemuda tadi yang juga melemparkan tatapan sengit nan liar.

Taehyung berusaha terbangun , berkali-kali mencoba mengangkat tubuh, maka ia akan akan berakhir tersungkur kembali. Tubuhnya terasa aneh , seperti akan meledak.

"H-Hei.." pemuda tadi malah tidak tinggal diam. Seperti melihat mangsa, ia membangunkan diri dan mencoba menangkap tubuh menyedihkan itu. Selagi ia masih belum jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Brakk**

Taehyung menutup pintu sesegera mungkin. Sensasi di tubuhnya semakin menjadi, tak mungkin ia harus melemparkan diri pada perangkap lainnya. Ia tak ingin melakukan check up dimana pun.

Suara-suara hentakan dan teriakan dari lantai bawah, memusingkan kepalanya. Itu suara ayahnya, memaksa sedari tadi untuk menyegerakan diri melihat puteranya melakukan rutinitas. Baru kali ini Taehyung melawan perihal pemeriksaan, karena selama ini ia selalu pasrah dengan hasil. Akan selalu menunjukkan hasil yang sama.

Ya, tapi sekarang Tidak.

Taehyung merangkak di atas lantai dingin seperti seekor kecoak. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Jika ia memaksa, maka ada magnet lebih kuat yang menarik tubuhnya menempel ke lantai kembali. Ia terus saja dengan pasrah , bertumpu pada perutnya yang masih bergelitik, menyeret dengan bantuan tangannya. Mendekat pada almari kayu yang beberapa cm lagi jauhnya.

Ketika sampai, ia langsung menarik laci terbawah, mengais dan melemparkan pakaian dalam yang sengaja memerangkap sesuatu. Menyembunyikan barang yang seharusnya tak pernah dipelihara di dalam keluarga kecilnya yang seluruhnya Beta.

Ia mengambil sebotol obat yang dibungkus sebuah kertas. Dibukanya pembungkus kertas bekas yang berisi ketikan rapih dari sebuah instansi kesehatan, yang berusaha ia lupakan apa isinya. Ia hanya cukup meraih isi di dalam botol tersebut.

Beberapa butir warna-warni seperti permen.

Sementara menyelesaikan urusannya, kertas pembungkus tadi melayang terbawa angin dari pendingin ruangan yang sengaja ia hidupkan dengan hembusan terkencang. Terbang hingga menyelip di bawah kolong tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin memeluk Taehyung. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menangis cukup keras. Hembusan angin dari pepohonan hijau dari atas atap itulah, menelan suara-suara putus asa tersebut. Menumpahkan rasa kecewa, sedih, dan takut jadi satu. Hanyalah Seokjin menjadi tempatnya berbagi, menjadi seseorang yang bisa saling menukar nasib.

"Ini tak mungkin..."

Seokjin menepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu yang luruh bersandar pada rengkuhannya. Seakan tak punya daya untuk bangkit kembali, dan hanya ingin bermanja.

Seokjin harus berbuat demikian, menjaga hati terluka Taehyung, seperti merawat anaknya sendiri. Keduanya kini tengah bergelut pada masalah yang sama-sama tak bisa ditelan mudah oleh jalan pikiran manusia saat ini. Jika dirinya bermasalah, menjadi Omega yang secara beruntung masuk sekolah elit Alpha-Beta ini (yang belum diketahui bagaimana caranya), maka Taehyung berbeda...

"Bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini?!" Taehyung merengek seperti bayi. Keluhannya selalu sama. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada setelah melakukan pemeriksaan secara mandiri di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Yang dengan baik dibantu oleh Seokjin, yang telah menjadi sahabat baiknya.

Seokjin jujur juga ikut terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang Taehyung berikan. Selama ini, temannya itu adalah seorang Beta yang pintar. Bahkan memiliki kemampuan hampir menyamai para Alpha.

Seokjin teringat masa-masa nya mengenal pertama kali Taehyung, ia selalu mengagumi pemuda itu. Ia memang dingin, dan Seokjin tidak berani mendekati Beta seperti Taehyung. Namun setelah kejadian yang mempertemukan mereka berdua di atap sekolah pertama kali, persepsi Seokjin berubah. Taehyung adalah lelaki yang sangat pengertian dan rendah hati. Ia menerima baik dirinya yang seorang Omega merepotkan.

Namun, persepsinya semakin berubah. Ketika ia tahu bahwa Taehyung sudah bukan seorang Beta...

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Persistent Mullerian duct syndrome (PMDS)"**_?

Taehyung dengan patah hati membaca setiap kata di halaman yang ditemukannya secara diam-diam. Ini buku kedua yang berhasil mempertemukannya dengan nama penyakit yang disebutkan dokter padanya. Penyakit yang membuat segala menjadi berubah dari ekspektasinya.

Setiap kalimat yang menjadi petunjuk untuknya itu, berlarut membuat sebuah kenyataan pahit baginya. Bagaimana ia harus menerima takdir yang ada secara tiba-tiba ini, tanpa harus mengubah masa depan dan sikap orang-orang tersayang. Ia tidak pintar bersandiwara, tidak pintar juga berargumen.

Ia menidurkan kepala menenggelamkan ekspresi gundahnya. Ia tidak bisa berlari kemana pun, apalagi menyembunyikan diri. Nama 'Kim Taehyung' sudah dikenal dimana-mana. Ia bahkan hampir dibanggakan oleh teman-temannya, para Beta.

Ia selalu membayangkan dirinya bisa bekerja di perusahaan ternama, memegang kendali sebagai manajer-setidaknya. Ia memiliki kepintaran yang tidak jauh beda dari para Alpha, walaupun menjadi seorang pemimpin tidak akan pernah terjadi karena itu seperti sudah hukum alam. Namun mengambil level bawahannya, tidaklah mustahil. Dan kebanyakan, adalah kaum Beta yang mendapatkan kesempatan emas.

Atau setidaknya menjadi seorang ayah dari keluarga baik-baik. Ia selalu ingin memiliki anak yang bisa ia banggakan. Sudah sungguh sulit para lelaki Beta untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bersama para wanita Alpha. Tapi menikahi sesama Beta, masih ada kemungkinan memiliki anak Alpha, apalagi melihat garis keturunan dari kakek nenek dan mendiangnya yang rata-rata Alpha.

Semua mimpinya yang tidak sehebat para Alpha itu sudah seharusnya ia syukuri, ia masih dapat posisi dan dianggap.

Namun semua itu runtuh seketika ketika ia mendapat lembaran dari pihak rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Anda Positif Omega. Dan ini adalah fenomena yang sangat langka terjadi...'**

Taehyung bersimbah lutut dengan menatap kosong. Air mata nya keluar begitu saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Seokjin!?"

Tubuh Seokjin diguncangnya. Ia kelewat panik untuk hal semacam ini.

"Jika aku terkena _Heat_ , aku akan ketahuan oleh pihak Sekolah! Aku tidak ingin dikeluarkan!"

Seokjin tersenyum lemah. Ia usap tangan dingin Taehyung yang sedang bergetar risau.

"Kau tahu , aku selama ini sering terkena _Heat_ dan diriku tidak dikeluarkan dari Sekolah ini."

Mata Taehyung membulat kaget. "Tunggu! Kenapa bisa?! Kau terlalu pintar bersembunyi, bukan?"

Rasa penasaran Taehyung membuat Seokjin tertunduk. Ia ingin beralih dari mengumbar fakta pahit yang terjadi padanya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin Taehyung tahu kebenaran. Lagipula, di masa labil ketika ia sedang terguncang dengan masalah yang menimpanya, akankah ia semakin terpuruk dengan mimpi buruknya setelah mendengar cerita Seokjin nanti?

Namun, ia tak mungkin terus berbohong. Bagaimana jika Taehyung justru akan seperti dirinya seperti saat pertama kali? Tersesat , dan hilang arah. Tak ada petunjuk apapun. Dan ia tak sengaja terlanjur masuk jalur tak aman.

Ia mengumbar fakta, demi menyelamatkan Taehyung. Itu tujuannya.

"A-aku." Seokjin menghela nafas, menumpahkan rasa gugup. Menenggelamkan rasa keberanian. Ia begitu berat hati mengucapkannya.

"Aku menggunakan tubuhku untuk bisa bertahan di sekolah ini..."

dan keheningan pun tercipta begitu lama di antara mereka. Sampai Taehyung melepas rengkuhan Seokjin, bola matanya tak tenang seperti cemas dan tak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin..."

Seokjin tersenyum pias, tidak ada kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan darinya. "Guru-guru, bahkan kepala sekolah kebanyakan Alpha. Kami sebagai Omega hanya bisa hidup menjadi selayaknya 'pelacur' atau 'binatang'. Hidup oleh bayang-bayang _heat_ yang menyiksa. Dan kami hanya bisa bergantung oleh para Alpha untuk menenangkan masa _heat_ kami.

Begitulah aku hidup, dan begitulah aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini."

Ia menatap lekat kedua bola mata yang sinar kepercayaannya telah luruh tersebut. Taehyung mulai menangkap arah kisah Seokjin yang dimaksud, yang menjadi gambaran siksa hidup Taehyung setelah ini.

"Ceritaku cukup panjang untuk bisa sampai disini , Taeh-"

"CUKUP!" Taehyung mendekap telinga. Menyudahi segala omongan tidak masuk akal baginya.

Ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduk, menjauh menghindari lelaki tampan itu. Ia melarikan diri. Mendobrak pintu, dan kabur lewat tangga. Meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian, lagi.

Seokjin menyesal, tapi ia lega. Ia sekarang lega telah dianggap pria paling 'kotor' di dunia ini, oleh satu-satunya 'harapan'.

Temannya sendiri, Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Klik Klak Klik Klak**

Suara pulpen ditekan cepat. Matanya yang liar dan hitam legam itu seolah lapar dengan sesuatu. Arah pikirannya tertuju pada suatu hal yang mengakar lekat setelah kejadian tabrakan di lorong itu.

 _Siapa pemuda itu?_

 _Kenapa bau manis itu keluar dari tubuhnya?_

"Hei, Bung!" Seorang lelaki tampan sengaja menyandarkan diri di punggung lelaki itu, hingga posisi duduk sahabatnya jadi membungkuk, terasa mengganggu. Lelaki tampan itu bertubuh agak pendek , tapi bertubuh cukup atletis. Tidak ada yang akan percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang kapten tim basket.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, Hoseok."

Hoseok, ya, pemilik mata hitam liar itu melirik sedikit sinis pada lelaki pendek di belakang punggungnya.

"Kabar apa?" balasnya tidak ramah.

Jimin, nama lelaki tampan itu, merogoh jaket birunya dengan semangat. Membuka lembaran kertas yang sedikit kusut, lalu menepukkannya di atas meja Hoseok. Kata-kata disana sekilas menyebut-nyebut _'Omega_ '.

"Kita tidak butuh obat hormon terus menerus untuk menenangkan libido. Kenapa tidak langsung 'menusuk' salah satu Omega, agar bagian bawahmu lebih tenang berhari-hari." Jimin menyentil buntalan keras di antara paha Hoseok dengan sengaja. Membuat Hoseok jadi geger dan ingin memelintir tangan Jimin saat itu juga. "Mau **orgy*** dengan para omega denganku nanti malam, hm?"

"Aku tidak butuh." ucap Hoseok cepat dan sangar. "Omega murahan bukan levelku."

"Huehe.." tawa ejek Jimin semakin menggelikan. "Tuan besar Jung Hoseok, benar-benar senang yang 'berkelas'."

Mendengar kata 'kelas' , sontak dirinya menatap ke bawah jendela dan menonton para Beta berlarian di lapangan. Setiap Senin, Selasa, atau Rabu adalah jam P.E para Beta, sedangkan 3 hari lainnya adalah milik Alpha.

Kedua mata liar Hoseok, menganalisis setiap orang di bawah sana. Ada anak muda bertelanjang dada dengan sengaja memamerkan otot. Ada juga yang berlarian menyemprotkan air dari botol minum ke sesama temannya. Atau yang lain lebih sibuk duduk mengobrol seperti gadis-gadis remaja, menghiraukan yang asyik bermain bola.

Dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang menjadi 'mangsa' nya.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan sekolah ini menerima 'Omega'?" ucapnya , menegur Jimin kembali yang tadinya merasa dianggurkan.

"Tidak mungkin.." Jimin terkekeh. "Sekolah ini saja kewalahan membawa serta para beta kekanakan itu ke tempat ini. Masa juga ikut bawa Omega? Mau nama baik sekolah ini semakin hancur?"

"Atau setidaknya, ada yang menyusup?"

Jimin memandang heran temannya itu yang begitu banyak berbicara tentang Omega. Hal-hal menyebalkan yang jarang sekali dibawa-bawa oleh Alpha sepertinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Hoseok menghela nafas. Sungguh sulit untuk meyakinkan siapapun bahwa apa yang ia lihat kemarin dan reaksi yang terjadi bukanlah tipuan semata. Ia percaya bahwa pertemuan mereka berdua kemarin adalah suatu petunjuk terlarang yang sedang disembunyikan sekolah ini. Atau sebuah pertemuan 'takdir'.

Hoseok mencengkeram erat pulpennya itu, hingga buku-buku jemarinya timbul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki rumahnya seperti biasa , dengan keadaan rumah yang kosong. Ibunya mungkin sedang belanja, dan ayahnya hanya pulang saat malam di waktu kerja.

Taehyung membuka sekantung plastik yang baru saja didapatkannya dari rumah sakit. Beberapa lembar obat pencegah, dan sebotol obat pereda untuk masa Heat nya. Ia mulai pandai-pandai mengingat terakhir kali terkena Heat. Ia akan mencoba untuk melakukan perhitungan, kapan lagi ia terkena Heat. Mencegah kejadian Heat tiba-tiba terulang kembali.

Saat memasuki kamarnya, ia lekas membuka satu obat untuk dirinya. 1 butir obat pencegah. Agar hormon Omega yang terlalu kuat tidak mengambil alih tubuhnya sewaktu-waktu.

Dirinya membuka jendela demi membiarkan udara masuk, bagus untuk terapi kesehatan agar membuatnya selalu tenang.

Namun, tak jauh dari jangkauan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat seseorang beberapa detik lalu menatap kearahnya. Ia langsung pergi seiring Taehyung mengamati. Seolah tak ingin Taehyung tahu siapa sosok di balik topi _baseball_ dan seragam yang sama dengan ia pakai.

Ia tidak seharusnya curiga, karena masyarakat senang berlalu lalang di depan rumahnya. Tak terkecuali para siswa yang satu sekolah dengannya.

Seolah mendapat firasat tak baik, Taehyung lekas menutup jendela kembali. Dadanya berdentum ketakutan setelah berpikir dirinya seperti diikuti seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Kau temannya Taehyung!?"

Ibu Taehyung merangkul lengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu dengan bergembira. Baru kali ini seorang lelaki tampan berstatus Alpha, mau menjadi teman puteranya yang pendiam dan tak suka bergaul. Setiap hari membawa sahabatnya yang seorang Beta, bernama Jungkook. Sekali-kali seharusnya membawa teman Alphanya kemari jika memang ia ternyata punya.

"Lihat ayah! Taehyung punya teman seorang Alpha!"

Cangkir minum ayah hampir saja terjatuh. Matanya seperti berbinar kegirangan di balik kacamata bacanya. Seorang lelaki tampan, cukup tinggi, dan berperawakan tegap serta santun menunduk hormat. Mimpi apa ia semalam!?

Dengan sepenuh hati, lelaki muda itu dipersilahkan duduk di singgasana. Namun, ia menolak. Bermaksud untuk mengambil segera sesuatu di kamar Taehyung dengan alasan, bahwa ia ingin mengambil barang yang dipinjam putera mereka , oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar anak merepotkan. Seharusnya ia menepati untuk segera mengembalikannya padamu." si Ayah tampaknya mulai menaruh rasa malu karena perbuatan puteranya itu, yang hanya disambut kekehan oleh si lawan bicara.

"Biar kuantar kau ke kamarnya." ucap si Ibu, menuntun lelaki muda itu menuju kamar tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu puas telah berhasil masuk ke kamar tujuannya. Setelah pintu ditutup untuk memberikan waktu pribadinya 'mencari barangnya', ia mulai menelisik lokasi-lokasi tertentu.

Entah laci, almari, kolong tempat tidur...

Ya, kolong tempat tidur.

Ketika ia membungkuk dan meraih segala hal di dalamnya, ia tidak sia-sia melawan kegelapan. Ia menemukan secarik kertas bersembunyi, dan ia dapat meraihnya. Ia berharap bukan sekedar kertas ujian bernilai jelek. Ia dengar Taehyung bukanlah anak yang senang mengoleksi tinta merah pada kertas ujiannya.

Ia baca dengan hati-hati, setiap kata-kata yang terlalu administratif. Yang jelas, ini kertas berasal dari rumah sakit terdekat jika dibaca mulai dari kop suratnya.

Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada kata ilmiah yang terketik disana.

 _ **"Persistent Mullerian duct syndrome (PMDS)"**_

Mata hitam gelamnya terangkat, dan mengadu pada bayangannya di hadapan cermin yang memang berada disana. Ia seolah ingin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri , di dua sisi yang berbeda.

Jangan panggil ia _Alpha_ jika ia tidak akan langsung tahu sebutan ' _nyeleneh_ ' ini. Sudah berapa kali julukan penyakit ini muncul di 20 jurnal _science_ yang ia baca di perpustakaan sekelas Universitas milik Ayahnya.

"Ternyata benar.." dari bayangan cermin, ia puas melihat dirinya sendiri kini tersenyum sinis.

Ia melipat rapih kertas tersebut, dan memasukkannya pada tas.

Ya, tugas mencari 'barang miliknya yang belum dikembalikan Taehyung' sudah selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

*sekilas ilmu*

 **1\. Persistent Mullerian duct syndrome (PMDS) :** merupakan gangguan perkembangan seksual yang memengaruhi pria. Pria dengan gangguan ini memiliki organ reproduksi laki-laki yang normal, meskipun mereka juga memiliki rahim dan saluran telur, yang merupakan organ reproduksi wanita. *search on Google for more detail...*

Dalam fenomena omegaverse , saya sebut sebagai **"Transexual"**. Walaupun , tidak sepenuhnya Taehyung transisi/berubah gender dari Beta ke Omega. Melainkan, Taehyung tetap beta, namun punya hormon kuat sebagai Omega.

Ia masih bisa 'menghamili' sesama Beta [female] (Kalau omega, tidak bisa menghamili/membuahi [male/female]). Namun, ia juga punya hormon Omega yang dapat 'dihamili' Alpha [male/female], maupun Beta[male].

Fyi, Omega memiliki tingkat kehamilan sangat rendah. Namun tingkat heat sangat tinggi yang sangat membahayakan diri sendiri jika belum di **Marking/ditandai** oleh Alpha manapun. Ia akan langsung hamil jika dibuahi setelah **Marking**. [Thats why, kebanyakan Omega akan menggunakan _Pelindung_ di bagian lehernya, pusat marking]

more detail about Omegaverse concept will continue in the next chapter-

 **2\. Orgy :** Pesta Sex [Dalam banyak cerita mengangkat omegaverse (saya banyakan baca manga sih XD), ada sejenis bar prostitusi khusus Omega. Kebanyakan para Alpha atau Beta sekalipun singgah untuk _you know lah_..]

 **3\. Feromon Omega :** Baunya manis. Ada yang bilang bisa berbau buah-buahan, atau bahkan permen [Well its imaginative issue, so not so important to know it xD]. Mempengaruhi Alpha lebih besar, daripada Beta. Alpha akan langsung bereaksi seperti hewan kelaparan, sedangkan Beta hanya sanggup menciumi.

 **4\. Feromon Alpha :** Alpha kadangkala juga mengeluarkan bau manis. Tapi biasanya hanya tercium oleh Omega yang punya 'ikatan' atau biasa disebut **Fated Pair** dengan si Alpha. Jika punya 'ikatan' tersebut, maka keduanya ditakdirkan akan menjadi pasangan/pairing yang sudah cocok.

Kita berdoa yang terbaik untuk Taehyungie :3

Oh ya, pemberitahuan juga!

Cerita ini mengandung _**Time Messy**_ **= Alur campuran**. Kalian mungkin rada bingung kenapa adegannya lompat kesana kemari. Ya, saya sengaja #jail. Saya pikir, biar gak bosan. Biar kalian terlena dengan 'kebingungan' yang diciptakan. Ketemu yang santai, bait selanjutnya ketemu konflik, terus lompat ke adegan biasa lagi. HAHAHA.. tinggal bagaimana kalian menyatukan adegannya biar jadi lebih teratur. Tapi gak ada yang saya tinggalkan. Semuanya masuk dalam 1 chapter.

Cerita Seokjin punya sendiri. Ya, saya berencana buat kisah Seokjin setelah cerita ini selesai. Kalian tahulah Seokjin bakal dipasangin sama siapa *kedipmanja*

Itu pun kalau jadi, hehe

 **Review, Follow, Fav!**


	3. Sick

Himkyu's Present

 **"Just a Mistake"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vhope/HoveV!Omegaverse AU

Violent!Warning, Rape, Bad word, Boys love

 **!**

Yang belum siap dengan beberapa pengetahuan membingungkan seputar 'Omegaverse', dan adegan Violent sexually nya, harap di close and wait for another lovey dovey Vhope from me :)

 **!**

.

.

.

 **Dont forget to read the note after this story!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Yang pasti saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis..._

 _Yang tadinya aku adalah si sosok dipuja dan diakui..._

 _Aku kira mungkin aku bisa menyusul orang-orang terhebat di luar sana.._

 _Atau mungkin melampaui..._

 _Rasanya dipanggil menjadi seorang 'penguasa' di antara kami yang orang 'biasa',_

 _bukankah sesuatu yang 'luar biasa'._

 _Tapi masih saja ada tangan-tangan menarikku tenggelam ke bawah.._

 _Tidak sudi aku memanjat ke puncak..._

 _Mungkin Tuhan tidak senang aku menjadi orang sombong..._

 _Walaupun untuk sehari saja..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Cerita ini berlanjut dari latar chapter "Pain"(Ch. Prolog) ...]**

 **[Warning! Bahasa Vulgar!]**

 **[Level kemesuman ditanggung sendiri yak :p]**

 **[Terima kasih banyak atas kesabarannya! Sungguh, dukungan kalian memberi semangat saya melanjutkan seri ini!]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda itu duduk dengan jarak kontras, sembari keduanya menengok pada arah berbeda, seakan tak ingin ada balasan tatap di antara mereka.

Yang satu masih saja menyudut di ujung ruangan, dan bergelung seperti telur. Meringkuk kepala di dalam dua lutut.

Yang satu lagi duduk bersandar pada almari kayu tua, menatap dinding polos di sebelahnya. Berpikir dan hanya diam. Mungkin sesekali menghembus nafas jengah.

Setengah jam mereka terlampaui dalam ketenangan tanpa ada satu kata yang ingin diucapkan.

Jelas saja...

Mungkin karena lelah...

Si rambut hitam, si pemilik mata liar yang cukup galak itu akhirnya bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia mengendus udara beberapa menit untuk keluwesan hati.

Lalu memakai celananya, memasang ikat pinggangnya, menarik resletingnya.

 **Zzzeet!** suara yang menusuk ulu hati si rambut cokelat saat didengarnya di ruangan hening itu.

Si rambut hitam sudah dinyatakan berpakaian walaupun sekedar bagian bawahan. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian berserakan di lantai , sambil menerka mana miliknya, dari secarik cahaya yang begitu kecil.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan hamil."

Pria galak itu matanya sudah membidik ganas ke arah lelaki lemah di sudut ruangan. Tapi ia tidak sudi mendekat.

"Lagipula, aku tidak sempat menyemprotkan spermaku."

Si rambut cokelat tidak merespon. Ia lebih suka terisak dalam tangisan tenangnya.

Walaupun kadang sikapnya yang angkuh itu membuat si Rambut Hitam rada tersinggung...

"Aku suka dengan fenomena **Kelamin Ganda** yang kau punya itu. Walaupun aku masih belum yakin apakah kau juga akan punya indung telur seperti para Omega rendahan itu miliki."

Ia mengancing seragamnya dengan begitu santai. Tak ada beban yang dirasa , beban yang seperti si rambut cokelat alami saat ini.

"Oh, ya. Maaf jika aku memberimu **marking** tiba-tiba. Aku terbawa suasana. Jika kau Beta tulen, nanti juga hilang sendiri."

Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, biar debu-debu yang menempel lepas dari pakaian kehormatannya.

"-Jaga-jaga kalau ada yang merebutmu dariku."

Dengan kenaan yang sudah rapih terpakai, ia pun pergi tanpa dengan tega menengok kembali pada si pemuda putus asa yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

Bahkan setelah pintu tertutup dan menyisakan dirinya seorang diri, ia masih tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan raungan si pemuda lemah itu yang amat mengiris hati.

Pemuda itu menggaruk gemas, seakan ingin menggeruk daging yang punya sisa gigitan di lehernya itu. Ia tidak suka dengan bekas tandaan disana, yang terasa tak nyaman dan menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin ada bekas hinaan di tubuhnya, satupun. Ia inginnya semua hilang.

Sayang sekali,

bekas gigitan itu akan selalu ada di sisa umurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA!"

Jungkook mendobrak pintu kelas, menangkap perhatian orang-orang padanya. Ada yang terus berceloteh, menanggapi sapaannya yang selalu kekanakan, atau sekedar cekikikan tawa melihat tingkahnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Berisik dan tak bisa diam.

Laki-laki muda itu melihat sekitarnya, meneliti sekian penghuni bangku. Matanya bersarang pada akhirnya di salah satu bangku yang masih terisi kosong.

Belum melangkah sedikit pun, punggungnya tiba-tiba tertubruk sesuatu.

"Ah maaf." ucap seseorang setelah Jungkook menengok. "Aku tidak konsen daritadi."

Pemuda berambut cokelat emas yang dihadapi Jungkook itu wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat seperti biasa. Ia terlihat sehat. Bahkan tidak hanya dirinya yang cukup heran, beberapa yang melirik si pemuda misterius itu akan berlaku hal sama.

"Tumben kau datang awal, Seokjin." ungkap laki-laki tampan itu yang merasa sudah sangat akrab. "Kau sudah sehatan?"

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini anemia ku suka kambuh." begitu ia ungkapkan, terkecuali masalah 'anemia' tersebut yang tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, Kawan. Tubuhmu sensitif sekali."

Sembari bercakap, keduanya berlalu tidak ingin menghalangi jalan. Mendekati bangku masing-masing yang posisinya tidak saling berjauhan. "Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Dia tidak lagi masuk hari ini."

"Entahlah. Anak itu paling rajin dari sekian kami." Jungkook hempaskan tasnya di atas meja. Ia menaruh dagunya , bersemrawut kecewa di atas gempalan tasnya. "Tumben dia sakit-sakitan. Dan aku kesepian sekali rasanya."

Seokjin paham, ia angguk-angguk saja kepalanya. Ia seperti memahami sesuatu yang bahkan orang lain tidak mengerti. Dengan tegakan ludah sebelumnya, "Boleh aku tahu alamat rumahnya? Mungkin aku bisa bujuk."

"Aku bahkan sudah coba, Jin. Dia bahkan tidak mau bertemu denganku." Desahannya terdengar putus asa. "Aku saja yang sahabat dekatnya tidak mau ia temui"

"Aku akan coba jika kau tidak keberatan."

Jungkook mulai menangkap perhatian begitu jeli ke arah Seokjin. Berusaha meneguhkan keyakinannya. _Apakah seorang Seokjin yang selama ini hanyalah seorang bayangan di antara orang-orang bahkan bisa membujuk Taehyung yang jarang peduli dengan siapapun?_

"Ba-baiklah." Jungkook mulai beranjak dari rasa curiga. Seokjin mungkin bisa jadi jalan keluar walaupun tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Ia segera mencari handphonenya dan mengulurkan tulisan alamat yang selalu sedia diketiknya di notes hp nya, diperhatikan sungguh-sungguh oleh yang meminta. Tangannya langsung cekatan menyalin di buku mungilnya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Seokjin setelah menuliskan semua alamatnya di buku pribadi. "Aku harap dirinya baik-baik saja."

Alih-alih berganti pandang, mata Jungkook malah semakin menjarah ke arah ekspresi yang bersungguh-sungguh di balik senyum Jin.

"Apakah kau sudah mengobrol dengan Taehyung?" Jungkook terlena untuk mempertanyakan sesuatu yang mengawang di pikirannya.

 _Sudah adakah kedekatan di antara mereka_?

Seokjin terkejut ditanggapi lanjut. Ia pun sendiri merasa bimbang kenapa hati kecilnya masih ingin mempedulikan lelaki itu yang tidak pernah lagi menoleh padanya , yang terlanjur tahu kalo dirinya telah 'kotor' sejak hari itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, ia terlihat sendu dan muram. Tapi tidak semudah itu Jungkook langsung membaca arti di balik senyumannya.

"Aku berharap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Seokjin hanya mematung di depan pintu rumah. Matanya menerawang setiap penjuru, memperhatikan sekitar.

Keadaan rumah Taehyung terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan dengan keadaan di rumahnya.

Tangannya yang terkepal di samping akhirnya mulai beranjak dan mengetuk pintu. Suara teguran mulai terdengar dari dalam. Dadanya berdegum.

 _Semoga orang tuanya tidak ada yang Alpha_...

"Iya... eh?"

Seorang wanita menyambut. Cantik, santun, dan memiliki sorotan mata yang lembut untuk dipandang. Ada kesejukan di dalamnya.

Yang terpenting, Seokjin tidak dapatkan reaksi penciuman yang tajam dari tubuh Beliau.

Syukurlah dia Beta.

"Siapa ya?" tangan wanita itu sibuk mengelap-ngelap apron yang terpakai. Mungkin belepotan dengan bahan masak untuk makan malam.

"Saya Seokjin, teman dari Taehyung." Seokjin berusaha mengatur tata bicaranya. "Beberapa hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah. Saya datang ingin melihat keadaannya."

"Hah.." lenguhan nafas terdengar dari mulut sang Ibu. "Aku sudah membujuknya untuk masuk, tapi ia lebih suka mengurung diri. Kalau pun keluar rumah, untuk urusan yang tidak Ibu mengerti. Yang pasti bukan untuk ke sekolah. Ayahnya sudah berkali-kali menegur, tapi dia lebih suka melawan. Sangat tumben sekali."

Penjelasan dari Ibu Taehyung membuat suasana hati Jin mendadak terasa getir. Terdengar berbeda dengan kebenarannya yang sering diceritakan oleh Jungkook atau dari mulut Taehyung sendiri yang bercakap perihal kehidupannya bersama keluarga.

 _Taehyung terkenal penurut, apalagi ayahnya yang sangat disiplin (terlahir dari sesama keluarga Alpha). Wajar jika Taehyung jadi Beta nomor satu di sekolah ini.._

Sudah terdengar tidak sama dari yang di perkirakan..Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Selagi dilanda kecurigaan,

"Kenapa dari kemarin ada bau-bau harum, ya?"

Mata Seokjin membeliak. Sadar dengan tanggapan begitu, dadanya terasa was-was. Ia mencoba menciumi diri sendiri saat ibunya menengok ke arah lain. Mencari tahu, bukanlah feromon Omega nya yang menguar keluar.

Tubuhnya mematung, menekuni sesuatu. Perihal tak baik mulai menyentilnya.

"Bolehkah saya masuk ke kamar , Taehyung? Saya akan coba bujuk jika Ibu tidak keberatan."ucapnya walaupun harus dengan menyembunyikan kegegabahannya. Bau-bau harum itu semakin menusuk untuk ukuran penciuman seorang Omega.

 _Bahaya jika tidak segera ditangani_. batinnya menggebu.

"Eum, kurasa tidak apa. Cobalah ajak dia kembali ke sekolah."

Ibu Taehyung memberikan celah untuk pemuda tampan itu bisa masuk. "Mau disediakan sesuatu?" ucapnya bermaksud menawarkan cemilan pada tamu yang dihormatinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." _ini urusan privasi,tidak bisa diganggu_.

Seokjin mengetuk kaki dengan perlahan di setiap langkahnya di atas lantai kayu. Walaupun berusaha tenang menjejaki lantai dua, hatinya tetap saja merespon tanggapan lain. Takut jika masalah terjadi lebih dari bayangannya. Maka ia sulit mengatasi sesuatu sendirian.

Pintu kamarnya terujung, dan ruangan lainnya tampak seperti kamar mandi dan 1 ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni. Walaupun begitu, harumnya menyengat sekali sampai ke pintu depan tadi.

Terlalu kuat untuk ukuran Omega biasa.

"Ada yang aneh." Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. Responnya lamban sekali. Bahkan tidak ada tanggapan dari sepersekian ketukan.

Wajahnya berubah panik. Haruskah ia mendobrak? Namun, tidak baik karena bukan rumahnya sendiri. Ada Ibunya pula yang masih sibuk memasak dan belum menyadari bau harum ini (mungkin teralihkan karena bau-bau masakan yang bercampur ruah di dapur). Nanti jadi perhatian.

"Kumohon Taehyung, bukalah. Ini aku Seokjin. Aku akan membantumu." ucapnya dengan nada lirih. Dalam batinnya ia berdoa ada secercah kemungkinan Taehyung membukakan pintu untuknya, walaupun sekedar celah pintu , bermaksud mengintip kondisinya.

 **Cklek**

Yang diharapkan datang juga. Suara kunci terbuka, dan pintu diijinkan terbuka lebih lebar. Seokjin langsung saja menerobos masuk.

Matanya tidak pernah membelakak lebih lebar lagi hari itu, selain ketika melihat keadaan kamar yang begitu miris. Begitu banyak pakaian bertebaran, selimut tergeletak tak beraturan, dan makanan sedikit berhamburan.

Sosok tubuhnya saja meringkuk tepat di bawah kakinya, merengkuh tubuh, sambil berguling-guling dengan rasa putus asa.

 _Sakit, panas.._ berikut adalah kata-katanya yang sering ia raungkan. Nafasnya sangat menderu-deru, hingga terasa ke tumit kaki Seokjin.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi." Feromon itu begitu kuat, sanggup menggapai ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Bahaya jika di dekatnya, mahluk berkelamin _Alpha_ berada. Sekali mengendus, mereka akan berubah gila.

Seokjin menutup pintu kamar, meraih jendela (yang bodohnya) terbuka lebar, menutup rapat agar udara bercampur harum-haruman menusuk ini tidak tercapai ke penciuman orang lain. Ia juga menyemprotkan bau-bau parfum ke seluruh ruangan, agar bebauan feromon tidak terbau kontras.

Dengan segala pengetahuannya sebagai omega, dan berupa pengalaman.. Ia tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia langsung meraih selimut, menutupi tubuh Taehyung yang lemah tak berdaya, tapi kuat ketika menentang dan menerjang. Seperti anjing mungil yang kesakitan dan meronta tidak karuan.

Ia peluk tubuh itu dengan kehangatan mencoba menahan agar tubuh itu tidak melompat ketakutan.

Tak berapa lama, matanya menangkap sesuatu membekas di belakang leher lelaki itu. Sesaat ia tertegun, memperhatikan teliti apa maksud bekas itu.

Luka gigitan di ceruk nya, membuat hati Seokjin bagai terpukul palu.

 _Kejutan macam apa ini?_ Ia berteriak heboh di dalam hatinya, di antara pikirannya yang semrawut.

"Maafkan aku" matanya hampir saja basah. Ia kasihan, sekaligus kecewa. Tubuhnya juga tidak sekuat siapapun, tapi ia berusaha bertahan dengan amukan Taehyung. Bahkan jika tangannya tergigit demi pelampiasan rasa sakit yangtemannya itu rasakan, ia rela. Karena ia yang paling tahu dengan keadaan pemuda itu.

Mereka berbagi nasib yang sama..

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu?"

Dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, Seokjin berusaha meraih sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu yang dengan sekuat hati tak berusaha ia keluarkan. Ia bawa hanya sebagai penjagaan.

Tak menyangka malah akan berakhir digunakan oleh orang lain yang lebih terpuruk darinya.

"Ini akan sedikit terasa sakit dan melumpuhkanmu sementara, Tae. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Dengan cekatan, sekat di suntik besar itu dilepaskan dengan sentilan jempolnya. Tak butuh lama lagi, ia hanya langsung menancapkan begitu keras ke paha lelaki itu. Rasa tak tega, ketika punggung pemuda di pelukannya meliuk lengkung seperti merasa setruman di tubuhnya. Namun, berhasil, ketika tubuhnya langsung terhampar tenang di pelukan Seokjin.

Nafasnya mulai teratur, dan amukannya berhenti. Ia tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Harum-haruman feromon sedikit demi sedikit hilang.

 _Bayi merengek itu tertidur pulas dengan sebotol susu._

Ibaratkan seperti itu.

 _Dengan seorang Ibu mengendongnya dengan kesayangan hati._

Seokjin menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Taehyung, dan membenamkan ekspresi terluka yang dibacanya dari anak itu, ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata itu tertutup cukup lama, dan sekarang sudah mulai terbuka. Kepalanya begitu pening dengan bayang-bayang mengitar di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba beradaptasi.

Ketika ia bangun, di sekelilingnya yang terlihat tampak normal. Tidak ada kekacauan di buatnya. Seperti pertarungan yang dirasakan begitu nyata beberapa waktu lalu, hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Ia mencoba mencari kacamata bacanya, di sekitar nakas yang ia coba raba. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia sedang membaca buku pelajaran , takut tertinggal oleh anak-anak lain karena ia tidak masuk sekolah. Ia ingin tunaikan kembali rutinitasnya.

Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah selembar kertas kecil, yang berisi tulisan :

 **"Masuklah sekolah jika tubuhmu membaik.**

 **Aku titipkan beberapa obat untukmu, obat yang kau miliki tidak akan ampuh. Kusimpan di dalam laci nakas ini.**

 **Dan sudah kuperban pula lukanmu."**

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, ia meraba-raba belakang lehernya yang tertutup sesuatu.

Belum sampai disitu akan keheranan dari tulisan tersebut, ia membalikkan kertas.

 **"Kau melewatkan heat pertamamu setelah 'ditandai'.**

 **Lekaslah mencari pendampingmu* , ia harus bertanggung jawab.**

 **Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa 'mate*' mu.**

 **-Kim Seokjin"**

"Dia lagi..." Taehyung mengepal kertas itu dengan perasaan murka. Ia lemparkan tepat masuk ke tempat sampah yang tidak jauh.

Kepalanya berdenyut, ia benamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mate,

lebih baik aku memilih mati tanpa menemuinya lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata bengis lelaki itu lurus memperhatikan ubin granit yang dijejakinya dengan sepasang sandal berbulu milik _hotel_ bintang 5.

Tajam, menusuk, seakan siap melubangi lantai jadi serpihan. Ia tenang dan diam seakan tidak punya emosi lagi di dunia ini.

"Kau siap, sayang?"

Gadis cantik bertubuh eksotis bersandar menggoda di daun pintu. Tubuhnya hanya dililit handuk sepaha, sekaligus menutup area pribadi wanita. Ia baru saja menyudahi aksi mandinya yang khusyuk demi memperindah kulit tubuh semalaman untuk dipertunjukkan.

Biar jadi tontonan _menjilat_ nan merangsang.

Hoseok sekedar perhatian, tidak serta-merta ikut tenggelam dalam rayuan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tak tertarik dengan buntalan mengembung di bagian dadanya, atau paha mulus yang sekali sentuh bisa mengejang dirinya.

Gadis itu perlahan mendekat , mencoba membelai mata sang Jantan dengan keanggunan caranya melangkah. Mata Hoseok begitu sengit, lebih sanggup memperhatikan dua mata mengundang dari gadis itu daripada ke tubuh langsing yang meliuk-liuk sok sok jadi _pragawati_.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Jimin? Bahkan gadis satu ini hanya sanggup memberikan tontonan membosankan_.

Padahal sudah dia terangkan, ia pesan gadis yang paling mahal dan berkelas untuk melowongkan frustasi _sexually_ nya beberapa hari ini. Sekalipun ia omega laki-laki yang paling lacur sekalipun.

Tapi sekali lagi, menatap gadis itu, hanya sanggup membuatnya mengantuk.

Terlalu lama berargumen dengan penolakan di batin, gadis tahu-tahu sudah melesap saja ke antara selangkangannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar.

Dengan binal, gadis itu meraba-raba kulit jenjang padat dan berisi di bagian paha laki-laki itu, mendekat ke bagian terlarang. Nafasnya menderu, tak sabar ingin menyantap sesuatu. Kalau saja tak tertutup dengan _bathrobe_ nya, menu 'kesukaannya' pasti sudah di depan mata.

Gadis itu siap menyingkapi bathrobe yang menutup batangan berisi yang terasa di perabaannya. Walaupun belum _mengedut_ keras sejak dirinya keluar kamar mandi tadi, tapi ia mencoba menegarkan hati untuk tidak kecewa.

Sentuhan dari rongga mulutnya, memang yang paling cepat buat orang jatuh hati. Maka ia akan segera buktikan.

Tangan itu akan membuka _gorden_ yang tertutup rapat. Agar dapat menyediakan si Gadis Malam menu penghapus dahaga, sekaligus memuaskan nafsu kesetanan.

Namun si Empu langsung bangun mengabaikan suasana.

Si Gadis mendongak memperhatikan dengan dua mata terkejut. Wajahnya terbaca kecewa, berat sekali. Makanannya tiba-tiba diambil kembali secara paksa!

"Akan kubayar." Hoseok membuka dompetnya yang ia sembunyikan di nakas, "seharga yang kau mau. Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan apapun."

"Tapi kenapa,Tuan?! Apa servis saya kurang memuaskan?" - _lebih tepatnya belum ada servis sama sekali yang sempat diberikan_.

"Aku hanya tidak mood." mata Hoseok bergulir, jengah dengan suara-suara ketidakpuasan gadis itu di ruangannya. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan tempat ini? Aku ingin istirahat sampai pagi."

"Tuan, saya bisa.."

"Tak ada mohon-mohon lagi, atau kubuat kau telanjang bulat tanpa menyentuhku, juga tanpa bayaran sepeserpun."

Gadis itu berdecak kesal, sekaligus tak bisa berbuat banyak. Permintaan pelanggan adalah nomor satu , sekalipun harus melawan nafsu. Ia dengan hentakan sebal, meraih uang itu dengan tidak senang hati. Ia lalu meraih jaketnya, dan celananya, dan apapun pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan.

Karena sudah gondok, ia lebih senang menggunakan jaket menutupi atasannya, lalu melalang pergi tanpa pamitan atau sapaan sayang lagi. Ia dibuang saja sudah sangat muak. Ia malas bertemu pandang lagi dengan pelanggannya satu ini.

"Mungkinkah karena saya belum kena _heat_? Dasar!" cibirnya selagi bisa sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak.

Hoseok tidak merasa menyesal , tidak juga tersinggung. Ia justru akan menyesal seumur hidup jika menggauli gadis itu yang bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya 'terangsang'. Yang ada semakin frustasi dirinya.

Hoseok melempar diri ke atas ranjang hotel, dan mulai menggapai langit-langit melalui pandangannya.

"Taehyung.." matanya perlahan terpejam.

Dan saat itulah gundukan di bagian selangkangannya baru tegang hanya dalam beberapa detik..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung kala itu akan kembali menghempaskan jalanan dengan keberadaannya. Ia tidak nyaman kembali menikmati hari sekedar berguling di dalam kamar, atau terkena marahan dari Ayah.

Ia muak, muak dengan segala problema.

Sekali lagi ia ijin untuk pergi, beralasan cari udara segar karena tubuhnya cepat lemah kalau kebanyakan tiduran malas. Ibunya tidak sedikit pun curiga, malah membujuknya ' _Cepatlah sehat nak. Carilah hiburan untuk membuat keadaanmu lebih baik_ '.

Atau maksud perkataan beliau bisa diartikan sebagai _pengusiran_ yang sering diungkit ayahnya jika murka.

Taehyung mendesah malas. Bingung mau apa lagi.

Ia berpikir ingin kembali ke sekolah, dan menyusul ketertinggalannya. Namun, yang ada penyakitnya menjadi masalah di antara yang lainnya. Belum lagi, tidak ada yang tahu permasalahan ini kecuali Seokjin, yang telah ia _blacklist_ di daftar orang terpercaya.

"Aku yakin ia akan bujuk aku untuk 'jual diri' di sekolah, demi bertahan. Karena Omega hanya bisa melakukan itu, agar 'bernilai'"

Kata-katanya menggores hati sendiri. Ia tercenung. _Bukankah ia sendiri separuh Omega?_ Sama saja ia telah merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh lucu.

"Tuan."

Taehyung menghentikan langkah. Baru saja ia gapai separuh jalan, ia sudah jadi perhatian sales marketing di jalanan- pikirnya. Ia memejam mata, menahan emosi, dan menguatkan hati. Lalu dirinya berbalik, dan berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berwajah cantik.

 _Tak pakai jas, atau pakaian kantoran. Ia tidak terlihat seperti sales marketing sama sekali._

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan. Saya Yoon Jeonghan."

Taehyung begitu lama memperhatikan ekspresi wajah lelaki cantik itu yang tanpa cela. Ia terlihat tidak mencurigakan. Dan apa maksud gerangan dia malah memperkenalkan diri?

"Dompet saya dicopet. Saya tidak punya uang untuk sekedar makan siang. Jika Anda berkenan, bolehkan saya pinjam uang Anda untuk makan dan pulang nanti?" Jeonghan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin rasanya tersisa di dalam kantung jaketnya. "Saya masih punya kartu nama yang tertinggal. Anda bisa menghubungi nomor ini nanti, dan saya akan gantikan. Pasti"

Mata Jeonghan hampa, menyedihkan. Taehyung tertarik dengan kesedihan itu, yang terasa sangat kasihan. Lagipula, kegiatan apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali membantu seseorang yang belum makan sepertinya?

"Mau makan siang bersamaku? Kebetulan aku sedang cari restoran dekat sini. Nanti kita cari solusi untuk masalahmu."

"Benarkah, Tuan?!" Jeonghan memegang dua tangan Taehyung. Matanya sudah berbinar-binar. "Anda sungguh baik sekali. Saya merasa bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan kita."

"Panggil aku saja Taehyung, dan aku mungkin lebih muda darimu." ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umurmu baru 18 tahun?!"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Apa aku terlihat lebih tua?"

"Ah tidak. Aku keseringan memanggil semua orang 'Tuan'. Dan sikapmu memang terlihat dewasa untuk umurmu, Taehyungie."

Taehyung tersedak. Batuk-batuk , sampai cepat ditawarkan air putih oleh Jeonghan. "Kenapa kau panggil aku 'Taehyungie'?!"

"Biar cepat akrab!" mata cantik di hadapannya tidak malu tersenyum bulan sabit. "Aku senang mengakrab dengan orang-orang baik sepertimu."

"Aku tidak menyangka umurmu sudah 28 tahun, Jeonghan- _ssi_." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk serbet ke mulutnya yang belepotan. "Sikapmu sangat kekanakan."

"Ah, kau ini. Aku memang suka begitu. Sepertinya karakter kita tertukar. HAHA"

Celotehan anak kecil dan tawa nyaring Jeonghan, buat Taehyung jadi serba salah. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia bertemu orang asing yang sudah bersikap langsung mengakrab dekat. Malah umurnya jauh lebih dewasa , beda10 tahun. Dia akan memaklumi kalau anak seumuran Jungkook yang bakal dihadapinya.

"Kau belum menikah, Jeonghan- _ssi_?" Taehyung kembali membuka percakapan dengan _cheesy talk_ andalannya. "Umurmu bukannya rawan untuk mencari pasangan hidup?"

Jeonghan memang terlihat sangat lapar. Terbukti, sebelum ia mengulas pertanyaan itu, ia sudah suap spaghetti ke 5 kalinya dengan lahap. "Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Bahkan aku sampai lupa umurku berapa karena aku sedang mencari orang untuk membantuku."

"Maksudmu?"

Jeonghan menghentikan suapan. Ia mengambil minuman, menegaknya, dan langsung berbicara. Tidak peduli dengan bekas bumbu di ujung kanan bibirnya. "Aku bekerja sebagai seorang _financial concultant,_ biasa pekerjaan kami akan merekrut investor untuk menginvestasi usaha yang perusahaan kami jalani. Namun mencari-carinya adalah pertarungan yang sengit. Janjiku malam ini saja sepertinya jadi korban. Aku butuh orang yang bisa mewakili, biar janji dengan nasabah nanti tidak terasa sia-sia."

"Kau butuh seseorang yang mewakili? Siapa saja?"

"Ya, siapa saja. Hanya menyerahkan berkas-berkas, dan menyuruh mereka melakukan perjanjian kembali jika tertarik dengan proposal yang ditawarkan. Urusan marketing itu adalah pertemuan lagi denganku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membujuk melalui telepon. Ia malah menyuruhku bertemu malam ini di tempatnya. Tapi aku dikejar-kejar _appointment_ dengan pengusaha lain yang sudah ambil janji dari jauh hari. Dan ini adalah kesempatan yang sekali seumur hidup mendapat 2 calon nasabah sekaligus.

Tapi aku malah kecopetan, dan aku sulit pulang. Moodku jadi bobrok."

Taehyung menelan celotehan Jeonghan seperti sebuah curhatan remaja belasan tahun. Ia juga ikut luluh dengan kesulitan yang Jeonghan alami.

"Eum. Kalau ada yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu, kau bayar berapa?" Taehyung penasaran.

"Tentu saja setengah dari harga perjanjianku dengan si Investor. Itu bukti tercintaku karena sebuah bantuan sederhana. Yang pasti pekerjaanku jadi tidak kacau balau. Ia berhak mendapatkannya."

Taehyung menegak ludah. Sebesar itukah? Ia yakin tawaran investasi tidak seharga jajanan kaki lima. Melainkan jutaan, bahkan sampai miliaran-terhitung semakin besarnya perusahaan itu.

Taehyung menghitung-hitung dengan kepala pusing. Ia bukan pusing dengan angka, melainkan gatal ingin bantu sekaligus bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi, setelah dijelaskan tadi, pekerjaannya tidak sulit. Ia punya waktu untuk tidak membosankan diri, sekaligus dapat uang cukup besar. Pemasukan yang tidak sebanding dengan dirinya tiduran seharian.

"Eum, Jeonghan-ssi. Mungkin aku bisa bantu kalau hanya menyerahkan proposal."

"Benarkah?!" Jeonghan terkejut. Lagi-lagi ia tangkap dua tangan Taehyung dan bersikap heboh. "Astaga! Malaikat apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan untukku?! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Jeonghan segera memperbaiki keadaannya yang sedikit berantakan karena terlalu khitmat makan. Ia juga banyak menulis ke sebuah lembaran pesanan yang tak terpakai di sampingnya.

"Ini alamatnya. Ia habis rapat di tempat itu, jadi ia menyuruhku datang langsung ke ruangannya. Aku yakini, tidak akan lama. Ia bukan tipe yang suka buang-buang waktu, menurutku. Setelah kau diantar pelayan dan menghadapnya, menyerahkan proposal, dan sedikit berakrab ria sepertiku ini, mungkin ia tertarik. Jika berhasil,

percayalah kau akan segera dapat **bayaran**."

Kertas yang diserahkan berisi alamat yang nanti malam Taehyung harus tujui. Saking semangatnya, Taehyung bahkan tidak peduli alamatnya tertuju ke sebuah hotel mewah. _Benar-benar Jeonghan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat bagus bisa berhadapan dengan pengusaha sekaya ini_ -pikirnya.

Jeonghan mencari sesuatu di tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan sebuah map hijau yang berisi kertas-kertas. Ketikan di dalamnya tertata, nama usahanya terpampang. Taehyung tidak terlalu peduli, ini sudah jelas usaha yang sangat menguntungkan.

"Terima kasih telah bekerja sama denganku, Taehyungie~ Setelah pulang nanti, aku akan coba hubungi HP mu untuk menanyakan keadaan." Jeonghan ulurkan kertaslain , instruksi Taehyung menuliskan nomor teleponnya.

Tidak banyak cuap, Taehyung ikuti segala suruhan. Sampai diakhiri dengan pelukan mesra Jeonghan untuknya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang baik. Aku sangat mengandalkanmu." ucapnya dengan lembut di samping telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri membalas pelukan itu dan tersenyum lembut. Bersyukur sudah meringankan bebannya. Sekaligus memberi untung untuknya.

Ia tak sadar, senyum Jeonghan menarik sudut bibir di sampingnya, bahkan dengan berani mengelus-ngelus perban di belakang leher Taehyung.

 _Aku bertemu_ _ **barang**_ _bagus_ _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Taehyung mengetuk ujung sepatunya agar segera terlepas. Ia berangsur masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mendapati Ibunya selesai menyapu lantai. Wanita itu memberikan sunggingan senyum dari tempatnya, sebagai sapaan sayang.

"Bagaimana waktumu, Sayang?"

Taehyung berbalik tubuh, berusaha menyembunyikan map hijau yan dibawanya seharian ke belakang punggung. Atensi nya yang bersemangat, berusaha diubahnya agak luluh dan sendu terlebih dahulu serupa mahluk lemah. Memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya masihlah jadi 'anak yang sedang ada masalah mental' serta butuh kekuatan dan kepercayaan.

Dengan begitu sang Ibu tidak curiga sama sekali.

"A-aku masih ingin jalan-jalan, Ibu. Ada tempat bagus untuk aku belajar. Nanti malam , aku ingin kesana lagi. Aku mau berganti pakaian dulu dan membawa beberapa buku."

"Wah tempat apa itu? Kau tidak ingin lanjut belajar di rumah saja?" tepukan kemoceng memukul sofa inti. Tempat duduk paling nyaman bagi ayah nya yang habis pulang bekerja serta menyendiri di depan TV.

"Aku kurang konsentrasi akhir-akhir ini kalau belajar di rumah." ucapnya beralasan, putar bola mata agar tidak jadi gerogi.

Ibunya hanya manggut kepala karena mengerti. Ia bukan hanya menjadi Ibu yang sangat pengertian, ia serta merta menjadi sosok yang tidak mau memaksa seperti sang Suami. Setelah berhari hari dihantui amukan ayahnya, Taehyung pastilah merasa tidak nyaman di rumah terus.

"Cepatlah pulang, Nak. Jangan terlalu malam." hanya hal itu yang bisa ia peringatkan, karena bagaimana pun Taehyung tidak perlu ditegur, akan menurut (kecuali kasus ia tak mau masuk sekolah ini).

"Tentu." Taehyung pun beranjak. Ia melesat ke dalam kamar dengan pompaan semangat. Menanggalkan pakaian yang kusut, dan bersatu dengan kamar mandi. Mengguyur air dingin, dan keluar sudah dengan dandanan rapih. Pakaian dicarinya yang sebagus mungkin, mengambil contoh dari yang Jeonghan pakai siang tadi.

Biasanya orang-orang dengan penampilan terbaik, yang dilirik lebih dulu. Bukan sisi terdalamnya.

Dengan sebuah sweater putih yang mengena dengan celana jeans hitamnya. Ia mulai mempersolek diri di depan kaca.

"Perban bodoh." ucapnya setelah tak sengaja merapihkan rambutnya, ia mendapati pantulan perban yang melapisi di belakang lehernya. Tampak menganggu dan memperjelek penampilannya. Tapi ia sangat sukar memilih baju lain, karena andalannya adalah menjadi _fashionista_ dalam semalam. Bukan menjadi mahluk yang serba 'sembunyi-sembunyi'.

Dengan tambahan _perasa_ dari sebuah syal tipis yang bisa ia langsung lepas di tempat, ia sudah bulat niat dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Ia tak peduli apapun, hanya keberhasilan tertentu yang sedang ia tuju. (Ia bahkan tak peduli untuk membawa obatnya sendiri)

Ia genggam sebuah tas tangan, berisi map (dengan sebuah tas,akan mempertambah nilai penampilannya), dan berlalu pergi. Pintu kamar dikunci rapat, sepatu yang tidak pernah tersentuh dari dalam kotak hadiah, dijinjingnya bersama si Tas.

Ia turun dari kamarnya, dengan langkah pelan-pelan dan tidak mengundang perhatian seperti ingin kencan malam yang tergesa-gesa. Nanti Ibunya bisa histeris jika mengira hal itu.

"Aku pergi!"

Benar dugaan, Ibunya tidak akan melepasnya sekedar menunggu salaman sopan dari puteranya. Ia pergi, menyibukkan diri di dapur hanya demi suami. Bahkan tidak akan sadar kalau sampai pencuri mendobrak masuk.

Biarlah, Taehyung sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakpedulian di keluarga ini. Ia lebih baik pergi dan menyudahi pekerjaan,berlaku mandiri dan melupakan keluarga.

Ia melangkah pergi , keluar pintu dengan langkah besar-besar menuju jalanan luas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang dipikiran naif Taehyung saat itu, selain mengikuti arahan seorang pelayan hotel begitu saja tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Ia hanya ikut-ikutan arahan Jeonghan, dan ikut-ikutan antaran si Pelayan akan membawanya kemana.

Dadanya berdegup lantang di dalam lift, namun ia mencoba setegar mungkin tidak mencuri perhatian si Pelayan berkenaan rapih di depannya. Ia akan tenang, tidak membuat gerakan aneh-aneh.

Sejujurnya, kakinya mulai kelu, dan tangannya semakin lemas menjinjing tas kecilnya. Ia mau saja terjatuh dramatis dan meminta pelayan tampan di depannya lebih ingin mengantarkannya ke ruang kesehatan.

 _Kenapa sih harus di Hotel segala_?

"Silahkan, Tuan." dengan santun pelayan itu mengijinkan Taehyung keluar lift terlebih dahulu. Yang dilakukan anak 18 tahun sepertinya hanya manggut-manggut menurut, sampai si Pelayan kembali mengawali perjalanan di lorong hotel yang begitu megah dan bernuansa anggun.

 **Pintu 256**

Angka besi yang menempel seperti memanggil-manggil nama Taehyung dari dalam. Nuansa tidak enak menguar di hadapannya, dari sebuah pintu cokelat berukir seperti ubinnya yang berwarna cokelat tua.

"Tuan besar akan segera datang. Anda bisa menunggu di dalam."

Taehyung canggung, ia hanya menoreh senyum malu-malu.

Ketika pintu dibuka, dirinya langsung disuguhi pemandangan istimewa. Kondisi hotel ala _condominium_ yang luasnya cukup besar. Ada 1 kasur King Size pula. Bau-bau lilin aromaterapi diletakkan, _mungkin_ si penyewa hotel ingin tidur lebih tenang nanti malam.

Ia duduk di atas ranjang. Mau mengetes empuknya kasur yang diseprai dengan kain lembut. Ia berjungkat-jungkit, tanpa diganggu suara per yang berisik. Tubuhnya jika terentang di atas kasur, pasti akan dilalap ke dalam kapas kasur.

Enak juga jadi orang kaya, tidak butuh susah payah untuk menghadapi problema. Dengan uang, semuanya terkendalikan. Dengan kekuasaan, semuanya tertunduk.

Jika saja ia Beta yang lebih bekerja keras lagi, mungkin ia bisa bersanding dengan para Alpha sukses.

Taehyung mengulur waktunya dalam sendiri dengan menjelajahi isi kamar seenak hati. Ia bahkan berani mencicipi anggur dari sebuah gelas kaca berleher langsing, padahal umurnya masih belum siap. _Tidak apa, hanya sedikit_ , ujarnya.

Kemudian, ia jelajahi kamar mandi , menengok ke jalanan terbentang di bawah melalui kaca bening , lalu mempergunakan _bathrobe_ dan berakting dengan gelas langsing seakan dirinya saudagar yang habis mandi uang.

Semuanya tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam..

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba,

Mata Taehyung membeliak , melotot kasar. Gelas ramping terjatuh ke atas karpet.

Dadanya seperti terhentak batang kayu, yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Perutnya berkontraksi tidak karuan, tidak enak, tidak nyaman.

Kulit tubuhnya jadi panas. Seperti terbakar, dikenai lelehan lilin. Ia sampai mempergunakan anggur yang masih berisi banyak di botol, dengan banyak ditegaknya untuk menyudahi tenggorokan panasnya.

Bukannya semakin sejuk, badannya malah semakin mengejang.

Bagian tubuhnya (terutama bagian bawah) haus ingin disentuh. Panas ingin direngkuh. Juga kosong ingin dimasuki. Entah, ia pun bingung ingin dimasuki apa. Tapi tubuhnya hampa.

Sangat hampa. Butuh sesuatu.

Ia terhampar ke ranjang, sambil mengelus seluruh tubuhnya. Ia melepas paksa _bathrobe_ nya, melepas kenaan baju yang ia puji-puji sebelumnya, ia telanjangi seluruh badannya. Ia lempar tidak peduli semuanya, karena tubuhnya berkeringat minta diangini.

Tapi AC yang diatur begitu dingin saja belum bisa menenangkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Tenggorokannya terlalu tercekik untuk berteriak minta tolong. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta terus. Meliuk kesana-kemari. Melengkung dan melurus.

Dan ia merasakan rangsangan luar biasa, yang membuat tangannya perlahan-lahan geritilan ke sekujur tubuh. Mengolesi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sentuhan yang begitu hangat dan nikmat. Mencandui kulit polosnya dengan sensasi yang memilukan.

Ia mendesah tidak kuat, ketika denyutan dari sebuah lubang cantik miliknya mengelu ingin disentuh sesuatu. Ia meregang , menggapai, dengan tangannya. Mencoba menemani si lubang cantik agar tidak kesepian. Tangannya yang lain akan menyentuh yang mengeras, yang sudah tidak ampun mulai membekak.

 **Cklek**

 _Tidak! Tidak mungkin!_

Dalam segala keterpurukannya, ia tidak sanggup berdoa. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Ia akan menjadi orang terhina.

Namun apa daya, terlanjur sudah semuanya.

Ia mendapati seorang pria (tidak, dua orang). Yang terlihat kewalahan dengan pacuan nafasnya. Pria dengan setelan rapih itu, terlihat ganas, terlihat buas. Air liurnya menetes dari mulut. Matanya fokus dan melotot pada tubuh Taehyung yang polos tanpa kenaan.

Ada efek 'kelaparan' dari pandangan itu...

Mata Taehyung fokus, begitu juga takut. _Siapa pria ini?! -_ Ia sempat berpikir. Ia tak kenal, ia juga tak pernah temui. Pria itu tahu-tahu mendekat, dan seakan siap menerjang dengan cakaran kuku, dan mengulitinya , seperti hewan buas. Atau membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dengan air liur yang menetes panjang di sudut bibirnya.

Namun tubuh Taehyung tidak sanggup menjauh, ataupun kuat berlari kabur. Malah terpaku di atas ranjang, dengan posisi menungging (yang begitu malu memperlihatkan lubang cantiknya yang sedang asyik disentuhi jemarinya yang mungil).

Air matanya jatuh pada akhirnya.

Ia memohon pada seseorang yang diam di ujung ruangan, dengan senyum jahat tak berperasaannya. Yang ia kenal sudah seperti malaikat, namun ternyata seorang _setan_ terselubung.

Brengsek!

"Ku-kumohon~"

Pemuda cantik itu mendecih, tidak peduli. Ia mempertunjukkan sesuatu dari sebuah kantung jaketnya, dua plastik kecil yang terlihat seperti beberapa pil berbeda warna. Ia tidak tahu pil apa itu, yang sangat senang dipertontonkan pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Yang pasti ia semakin puas melihat Taehyung tersiksa.

"Silahkan dinikmati santapannya, Tuan." ucapnya dengan nada selembut sutera, namun janganlah diabaikan juga bahwa kata-katanya mengandung arti **penuh dosa**.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pergi , menghilang dari balik pintu. Serupa iblis yang puas dengan pekerjaannya, dan melarikan diri tak peduli sambil membawa dosa seorang manusia.

Taehyung sudah berganti posisi merempah ke atas ranjang, dan melindungi diri. Ia merengkuh tubuh, tak mau disentuh.

Namun pria di hadapannya tak peduli (atau tak sadarkan diri?). Ia semakin mendekat, dan ingin segera melompat.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia sudah menyerah.

Taehyung kini memejam mata,

dan terisak oleh air matanya selagi masih diberi kesempatan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Plak**

Suara tamparan mengadu. Menyisakan luka berdarah dari rongga mulutnya, juga luka dalam hati sendiri.

"Ayah!" seorang wanita merengkuh puteranya, memberikan kasih sayang yang tersisa, sebelum luka itu semakin besar. Puteranya berhak mendapatkan sedikit kasih sayang di antara ketegangan yang terjadi. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Ia berhak mendapatkannya!" Pria berjunjung tinggi memekik kasar. "Ia tidak seharusnya melawan ayahnya sama sekali."

"Kita harus tahu alasannya menolak pertunangan ini."

"Tidak ada alasan!" Pria dengan status Ayah itu seakan tidak mau tahu. Kalau dilawan lagi, ia siap memukul dengan pecut kayu. "Pertunangan itu harus terjadi. Keluarga kita memegang teguh nama baik melalui pernikahan Alpha yang telah disusun. Kau sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil dengan keluarga mereka secara baik-baik.

Dan kau menghancurkannya, hanya dengan kata 'Tidak mau'?!"

Anak dalam rengkuhan diperhatikan sang Ibu. "Hoseok, katakan sesuatu. Kenapa kau keberatan dengan pertunangan ini?"

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa meniduri Omega. Bagaimana aku bisa berkeluarga dengan seorang Alpha?_

"Lihat! Dia bahkan diam seperti patung! Ia tidak punya alasan jelas untuk menolak perjodohan ini." Ayah Hoseok berteriak lantang untuk menegaskan posisinya yang terhormat. Hingga mata tajam Hoseok menukik dengan sebal. _Kenapa ayahnya tak mau mengerti?_

Namun Hoseok masih saja tenggelam dengan kebisuan. Ia tidak sanggup menentang ayahnya. Karena kebenaran yang ada hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Ia tidak mungkin mempersulit suasana. Lagipula tidak hanya dia yang dipertaruhkan..

Ibunya, Keluarganya,

bahkan anak bernama Taehyung itu sendiri.

Hoseok menghela nafas. Setelah lama berpikir, ia mulai tahu apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut Ibu dan Ayah ke Jerman untuk menemui calon tunanganku."- _hanyalah 'calon', belum tunangan bukan?_

"Hmm, cepat sekali kau merubah pikiranmu." Ayahnya menjauh, ia malas bertemu pandang dengan Puteranya terus yang suka membangkang. Sambil kembali mengepulkan asap rokoknya, ia kembali duduk di kursi kantor.

"Kita besok akan langsung berangkat."

Hoseok tak berdaya. Ia masa bodo.

Ia membungkuk untuk ijin pergi, bersama Ibunya yang menemani.

"Kau yakin , Nak?" Sejujurnya **tidak**. "Jika itu tidak membuatmu bahagia, kau bisa menjelaskannya pada kami."

Namun , Hoseok hanya bisa membalas pandangan lembut itu dengan senyuman agak dipaksa.

"Tenang saja, Ibu. Aku pasti akan beritahu jika aku sudah tahu alasan jelasnya."

 _Karena sesungguhnya, aku pun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi denganku sehingga banyak hal yang begitu berubah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desahan nafas di ruangan itu lemah. Selemah kehidupan orang diambang maut. Angin di ruangan akhirnya mulai terasa sejuk. Mulai membelai kulitnya yang dingin.

Hati disana sudah berubah menjadi serpihan kecil, sulit direkatkan kembali. Kejenakaannya beberapa jam lalu, berubah menjadi sebuah omong kosong. Ia seakan tidak berhak bahagia.

 **Cklek**

"Wow, kacau sekali."

Suara biadab itu masih saja terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia mengutuk diri, kenapa tidak sekalian telinganya ditulikan karena ia muak dengan suara-suara lembut yang terdengar. Bahkan ia benci suara 'malaikat' sebenarnya. Sudah tidak bisa dibedakan mana suara yang semerdu buatan Tuhan, mana yang buatan Setan.

Jeonghan berjalan melompat-lompat, melewati berbagai benda yang dilempar kesana-kemari. Entah pertarungan apa yang terjadi semalaman, hingga kekacauan di kamar terasa seperti perang dunia ke tiga.

Perkawinan antara Alpha-Omega benar-benar mengerikan.

Bersyukurlah dia hanyalah seorang Beta.

"Kau tidak ada gunanya meringkuk seperti telur begitu." Jeonghan bersidekap, menyandar pada dinding. Matanya mengamati dari kepala hingga kakinya. Mahluk yang ia sebut-sebut 'malaikat' itu, sayap nya sudah berjatuhan. "Kau tidak akan kembali kemanapun. Selain ke tempatku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mahluk tak bersayap itu masih kuat untuk menantang dengan sulutan matanya yang terbekas kebencian. Jika saja mulutnya tidak bengkak habis dipakai mengulum 'benda keras' berkali-kali, ia ingin membuang ludah ke wajah pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau kira aku membiarkanmu senang-senang semalaman, lalu melepasnya? Tidak. Aku justru ingin mengajakmu kerja sama. Seperti yang kujanjikan."

Jeonghan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah amplop cokelat begitu tebal.

Ia rogoh sesuatu di dalamnya, dan mengeluarkan sekali tarikan segempal lembaran uang yang tak sedikit. Inikah maksud 'setengah dari investasi yang diterima'?

"Kau mendapatkan bayaranmu." Jeonghan melemparkan uang-uang itu bertebaran ke atas kasur. Taehyung tak sudi, karena ia bukan mahluk gila material. Ia mendecih melihat uang-uang berterbangan di atas kepalanya. Ia masih duduk diposisinya, meringkuk memeluk lutut, dengan pandangan miris.

"Aku begitu beruntung mendapatkan seorang Omega yang telah di _marking_. Kau tahu berapa bayaran untuk Omega marking? 5 kali lipat dari Omega biasa."

Taehyung mengerut dahi, ia benci setiap Jeonghan berucap sesuatu, seakan ia sedang berkelakar tidak jelas.

"Penciumanku sebagai Beta sangat tajam. Meskipun kau sedang tidak heat, aku langsung mencium harum feromonmu yang menguar. Ditambah, luka di belakang lehermu. Tidak lain tidak bukan kau adalah orang yang kucari."

"Jika kau tahu bahwa hari ini aku tidak dalam masa heat, kenapa kau mengundangku kemari malam ini? Kau pasti langsung berpikir aku tidak akan bisa memuaskan pelangganmu tanpa heat, bukan?"

Jeonghan cekikikan. "Itu mudah. Aku tinggal memancing masa heatmu dengan **obat**."

 _Bangsat_. Taehyung melirik cepat pada botol bir yang masih ada di atas nakas, yang isinya telah habis. Begitu bodoh, ia menghabiskan 1 botol yang pasti telah diisi obat aneh yang tadi Jeonghan ungkapkan.

"Lagipula kau setengah Beta, dan tubuhmu tidak mengalami penolakan ketika digauli oleh Alpha selain mate mu."

Pandangan Taehyung yang redup, menukik tajam. Ia menerjang pandangan Jeonghan dengan keingintahuan mendalam. _Darimana ia tahu identitas Taehyung sejauh ini?!_

"Aku lebih pintar dari yang kau kira, Taehyungie~ Identitasmu mudah dicari di era ini hanya dengan menggunakan nomor telepon."

Taehyung bersumpah akan meneriakinya 'Bodoh' begitu keras setelah ia menghadap ke cermin nanti. Banyak sumpah serampah ia ingin beberkan ke dunia karena ketidaksiagaan terhadap perbuatan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Benar juga perasaan tidak enak yang hinggap beberapa waktu lalu, justru orang asing tetaplah orang asing sekalipun akrab di pertemuan pertama. Ada racun di dalam mahkota berbunga paling indah sekalipun.

"Dan sepertinya baru aku yang tahu soal masalah ini."

Delikan Taehyung kembali menajam pada Jeonghan.

"maumu apalagi dariku?"

"Well, simple saja." Jeonghan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Entah berapa banyak barang yang disembunyikannya di dalam jaket. Jangan-jangan isu 'kecopetan' itu sekedar bualan belaka. Mungkin dompetnya bersembunyi di kantung jaket terdalam.

"aku merekam aksimu semalam dan kusimpan di dalam _memory card_ ini."

APA?!

Taehyung terlonjak dari atas ranjang, merangkak ingin meraih memori itu dari tangan Jeonghan. Namun ia terjatuh sebelum bisa. Tubuhnya sakit semua.

"Tenang saja. Tawaranku ini akan begitu sebanding. Bahkan menguntungkan untukmu.

Kau hanya perlu menjual tubuhmu ,

dan aku berani jamin. Rahasia mu semua aman padaku, bahkan kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan dengan posisimu sebagai Half , posisi, atau kelayakan hidup."

Mata Taehyung berkunang. Ia sulit mempercayai lagi mulut manis itu.

"Bahkan aku menjamin, keamanan rahimmu."

"Maksudmu?!"

Jeonghan mengambil nafas. Ia cukup tegar untuk menjelaskan banyak hal pada anak polos di hadapannya yang ternyata terlalu ingin banyak tahu.

"Sudahlah. Kau ini comel sekali. 'Mau atau tidak', itu saja yang kubutuhkan, Bocah!"

Taehyung menelan ludah. Pilihan ini begitu sulit diecapnya. Ia seakan dipaksa menghilang dari dunia dan kehidupan normalnya, karena sebuah kecelakaan tak termaafkan. Namun ini semua karena tindak bodoh dan cerobohnya, yang tidak bisa ditolelir lagi.

Jeonghan menunggu jawaban, dengan sangat gegabah. Kebingungan Taehyung adalah taruhan uang untuknya. Ia tidak sudi penolakan dari mulut anak itu, karena di matanya Taehyung terlalu berharga dilepaskan. Setiap kali ia di hadapannya, seperti bongkahan emas berbicara padanya.

"Aku mau." _karena percuma. Aku tidak punya peran apapun lagi karena penyakit ini. Dan mau tak mau, tubuhku lah yang satu-satunya 'dihargai'._

"Bagus." Jeonghan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan kepuasan hati. Ia meraih pakaian, dan melemparkan nya ke arah Taehyung. "Pakailah. Mulai sekarang kau ikut denganku. Kau tidak akan bisa kembali sekarang."

Taehyung luruh. Ia menurut. Ia lebih baik terbuang sembunyi-sembunyi, daripada terbuang terang-terangan dilihat oleh semua orang. Sekalipun ia harus meninggalkan keluarga dan orang-orang tersayangnya.

Orang tersayang pun sudah tidak pantas dipercaya untuknya.

"Lagipula kau akan mendapatkan banyak cinta dari keluarga barumu, Taehyungie~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Wanita-wanita berpakaian minim bertebaran, menghisap cerutu dan menghembus udara seenaknya. Bahkan sesekali ia terbatuk mendapati beberapa wanita itu sengaja menyemprotkan asap ke mukanya.

Rupanya tidak hanya wanita, banyak juga laki-laki berdiri memejeng sambil berekpresi rayu-rayu menggoda. Ada yang langsing, ada yang bertubuh kekar. Ada yang wajahnya feminim, ada yang wajahnya sangat tampan. Ada yang muda, ada yang sudah berumur puluhan.

Yang pasti tempat ini sudah seperti distrik pelacuran, dan Taehyung tidak sadar juga.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah...

"Ini tempatmu mulai hari ini."

Taehyung mendapati sebuah gedung berwarna di depannya, dengan lampu neon dimana-mana.

Gedung itu tidak kecil, tidak juga besar. Biasa saja. Sebanding dengan gedung-gedung lain yang memamerkan keelokannya dengan keindahan pernak-perniknya. Juga di dalam, penuh dengan bau-bau rokok, serta harum-harum tidak jelas. Botol alkohol bergelimang seperti barang rongsokan.

"Jeonghan- _ssi_." Seorang gadis mungil bergelayut di lengannya. Ia pakai rok sangat mini sekali, hampir memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Taehyung tidak terlalu tertarik meladeni penghuni tempat ini lebih jauh. "Kau dapat pelanggan lagi?"

"Maafkan aku, kali ini tidak." ia melirik pada Taehyung. "Aku justru mendapatkan **barang** baru."

"Ugh, barang baru lagi. Bosan." Gadis itu mengerucut bibir, tidak senang dengan kehadiran Taehyung. "Tapi ia kelihatan berbeda."

"Ya. Ia **sangat** berbeda."

Mata gadis itu mencuri pandang curiga dari penampilan Taehyung yang terlihat rapih. Tidak ada sudut seorang mahluk _binal_ yang bisa diperjualbelikan dari pemuda dingin di hadapannya itu.

"Dimana Yoongi?"

Gadis itu berlalu, memasang muka polos nya lagi ke hadapan Jeonghan. "Sepertinya lagi istirahat. Dari kemarin, Yoongi _oppa_ dapat pelanggan bagus terus. Ia pasti kelelahan."

"Sudah kuduga dari pekerja andalanku."

Jeonghan menatap mata cokelat Taehyung sekali lagi yang sibuk menerka-nerka sekelilingnya.

"Kau bisa temui Yoongi. Ia adalah teman sekaligus keluarga barumu. Kau bisa menyebutnya 'hyung'. Ia akan mengajarkanmu beberapa hal." Jeonghan kembali pada mata biru muda gadis mungil itu. "Lami, bisa kau antarkan anak ini ke Yoongi?"

Lami, si gadis cantik mungil itu, mengembung bibir sebal karena dijadikan pesuruh. Apalagi mengantarkan seorang laki-laki yang tidak sebanding dirinya.

Tapi, terserahlah. Asal tidak merusak kepercayaan Jeonghan padanya.

"Sini, ikut aku!" Tangan Taehyung di tarik si Lami itu ke tempat lain. Menuju sisi terdalam gedung itu.

Dari dua pintu yang telah mereka lewati, Lami tak mengajaknya bicara. Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti canggung, juga bukan seorang yang tak suka bicara. Maka selama perjalanan itu, Taehyung mencoba bertanya.

"Lami, umurmu berapa?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung tidak mencuri perhatian Lami untuk sekedar menengok ke wajahnya. Namun Lami masih punya sedikit ketidaktegaan untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku masih 15 tahun."

Mata Taehyung membulat begitu mendengar jawabannya.

Ia masih ingin mempertanyakan (lebih tepatnya memarahinya), namun tubuhnya sudah berhenti berlari dan telah berada di sebuah kamar yang diisi sekitar 4 orang.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup menampung barang-barang banyak, seperti kotak pakaian, tas-tas, atau bahkan 2 meja rias. Gambarannya seperti ruang rias untuk artis yang jauh dari gelimpangan mewah. Hanya benda-benda sederhana.

Ada 3 orang yang duduk santai, dua laki-laki dan 1 perempuan yang sedang menonton sesuatu dari sebuah laptop. Mereka sibuk tertawa, mengabaikan kehadiran seseorang. Pakaian si perempuan tidak kalah sexy dengan Lami, bentuknya atasannya seperti korset dan celana pendek robek sepaha. Ia tidak risih diapit 2 laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan baju dalam.

Dan satu lagi, habis selesai merias. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terpantul sinar lampu dari meja riasnya. Sepertinya perempuan. Karena ia memakai gaun pendek dan rambutnya pendek cantik merentang ke bahunya.

Mungkin yang Taehyung akan temui ada di antara 2 laki-laki itu, yang terlihat tidak seperti seorang pengajar yang baik.

"Yoongi _oppa!_ Ada yang harus kau temui!"

Tidak dari 2 laki-laki yang sibuk nonton itu yang menoleh, melainkan perempuan yang sibuk merias, bangun dari bangkunya.

Ketika menoleh, wajah cantiknya terpapar anggun di kedua manik Taehyung.

Sungguh menawan. Segala polesan dibuat gadis itu, terasa sempurna. Cocok sekali dikenakan.

"Ini Yoongi _oppa_."

 _Oppa?_

"Kau pasti Taehyung." barulah Taehyung sadar setelah mendengar suaranya yang lumayan berat itu.

"Aku Yoongi. Salah satu Omega disini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menguap lebar, karena dirinya kelelahan.

Karena persiapan ulangan untuk hari ini, ia harus berjuang keras dengan segala upayanya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang diharapkan. Ia mungkin dilahirkan Omega, tp ia yakin usaha tidak membohongi. Ia juga tidak sebodoh itu dilahirkan dari darah Omega.

Ketika ia memasuki kelas,

Suasana di dalam sana begitu suram, kelam, dan ada rasa tegang.

Tidak ada yang menyapa, tidak ada yang semangat. Semuanya memperlihatkan aura tak menyenangkan.

Teman-teman sekelasnya memasang wajah menyedihkan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Namun ia masih dengar seseorang heboh di meja belakang, yang sedang dikerumuni banyak siswa. Suara rengekan, dengan suara kekanakan yang khas dimiliki seseorang yang ia kenal.

Ia ikut dalam perkumpulan. Mendapati teman-temannya tengah menenangkan Jungkook yang terisak dalam tangisan.

"A-ada apa?"

Jungkook masih bisa mendongak, mempelihatkan matanya yang sembab. Mungkin saja ia berhak muak menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya sedari tadi.

Namun dihadapannya adalah Seokjin, yang bahkan tidak punya teman sama sekali. Yang ia hargai dan sayangi keberadaannya, seperti sahabatnya , Taehyung.

"Tae-Taehyung.."

Dada Seokjin berdegup takut. Perkara apalagi yang terjadi pada anak itu.

"Taehyung menghilang."

 **DEG**

"Apa?!"

Dengan isakan tak tertahan, ia sanggup melanjutkan. "Orang tuanya melaporkan Taehyung sejak 3 hari lalu namun polisi belum juga menemukannya."

Seokjin membekap mulut, menahan histerianya.

"Ia tidak pernah ke sekolah sudah hampir sebulan, dan sekarang ia dilaporkan menghilang. Tentu aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya!"

Jungkook menenggelamkan kesedihannya kembali ke atas meja. Inilah perasaan terpukul yang dialami sahabat terdekat. Kehilangan sahabatnya, seperti kehilangan seluruh anggota -temannya mulai menepuk-nepuk tenang, menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Jungkook.

 _3 hari lalu..._

 _aku yang datang padanya waktu itu.._

Kepala Seokjin berdenyut. Penuh dengan intuisi semrawut. Di sisi lain ia mencoba menegarkan diri dengan pikiran positif, di sisi lain ia dihantui hal tidak-tidak. Apalagi gambaran kejadian waktu itu mengulang-ngulang di benaknya, membuktikan bahwa tubuh Taehyung selunak kapas seperti tubuhnya ini.

 _Bahkan tidak jelas mate nya dimana..._

 **BRAKKK**

"MANA ANAK ITU!?"

Suara heboh datang dari pintu masuk. Mengejutkan seisi kelas.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya datang mendobrak seperti kesetanan. Matanya menyulut api-api kemurkaan.

Mata cokelat itu terlihat mirip dengan seseorang.

"MANA SEOKJIN?!

KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU, BRENGSEK!"

Seokjin pun mundur selangkah, dengan mata nanar nan ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

*Sekilas ilmu*

1\. **Omega marking hanya berhubungan sex normal oleh** **Mate/pairnya**. Hubungan sex dengan alpha lain, menyebabkan si Omega mengalami penolakan tubuh, berupa sakit di tubuh , mual-mual tak tertahan, dan gejala tidak normal lainnya. (Pembuahan/Perkawinan terjadi hanya di masa **Heat** ).

*pada kasus Taehyung. Ia masih memiliki hormon Beta, yang membuatnya tidak mengalami penolakan tubuh tersebut selama berhubungan dengan Alpha lain*

2\. **Pada masa kehamilan, Omega mengalami gejala tidak tentu. Gejalan abnormal terjadi lebih banyak jika Omega dibuahi Alpha selain mate nya,** berupa sakit-sakitan beberapa minggu sampai anaknya lahir. Maka itulah Omega marking sangat dijaga oleh para Mate nya.

3. **Omega marking mengalami masa heat tidak menentu** , jika belum 'dikawini' (belum dibuahi). Jika tidak segera dibuahi, omega marking mengalami heat sesuai kapan hubungan sexual yang terjadi di tubuhnya, alias terjadi kapanpun. Karena rangsangan tubuh menjadi lebih sensitif (haus akan **perkawinan** ).

4\. **Obat yang biasa dijual sebagai pengendali kehamilan dan hormon :** a. Obat Pengendali , b. Obat Pemicu, c. Obat Penahan [Penjelasan dilanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya]

5\. **Obat pemicu** biasa digunakan oleh para pasangan yang susah hamil. Sekaligus banyak digunakan oleh para pekerja **prostitusi**.

6\. **Omega sangat laku terjual di pekerjaan** **prostitusi** , selain sebagai pekerjaan paling banyak diikutin Omega, sekaligus **masa heat** mereka paling terjual. Omega heat dijual mahal, apalagi yang dimarking (karena heat tidak tentunya) yang cukup langka.

Terima kasih untuk tokoh-tokoh menginspirasi lainnya :

1\. Yoon Jeonghan (Seventeen)

2\. Kim Sung Kyung / Lami (SMRookis Girls)

 **Review pemberi semangat '^')9 ?**

**Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan ditanyakan (hanya dijawab jika menyangkut kebingungan masalah omegaverse dan hal-hal yang rancu lainnya. Saya siap melayani). ^^)7 Nanti jawabannya muncul di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Heal

Himkyu's Present

 **"Just a Mistake"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vhope/HoveV!Omegaverse AU

Violent!Warning, Rape, Bad word, Boys love

 **!**

Yang belum siap dengan beberapa pengetahuan membingungkan seputar 'Omegaverse', dan adegan Violent sexually nya, harap di close and wait for another lovey dovey Vhope from me :)

 **!**

.

.

.

 **Dont forget to read the note after this story!**

.

.

.

.

 **Last Chap**

* * *

"KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU, BRENGSEK!"

Seketika Jin mundur selangkah demi langkah ketika pria berumur menjelang itu memasuki kelas dengan rasa pemberontakan yang besar. Awalnya anak-anak disana berusaha mencegah pria itu untuk mengacau, namun tak bisa dikalahkan. Apa ini? Darah Alpha rupanya sedikit menular padanya soal adu kekuatan.

Semua arah mata kemudian tertuju pada Jin yang terperangkap di pojokkan. Rasa takutnya pun kambuh lagi. Ia punya alasan kenapa ia tak mudah berbaur dengan siapapun, karena seperti ini. Jutaan mata mengamatinya curiga, dan penuh tuntutan padanya yang tak bersalah. Apalagi posisinya sebagai Omega yang bersembunyi, hanya akan mempersulit keadaan.

"Seokjin?!" Pria itu tak lengah rupanya. Ketika melihat seluruh siswa menandai pandangan mereka pada 1 orang yang rupanya rada ketakutan itu. Sudah bisa ditebak, dirinyalah yang dicari.

Dengan brutal, pria itu mencengkram kerah baju Jin, mendekatkan tubuh itu padanya. Matanya sengit tidak enak dipandang. Jin saja tidak bisa memandanginya lebih lama. Ia sangat takut.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan puteraku, Kim Taehyung?!"

"Sungguh saya tak tahu." Jin meminta pengampunan. Semoga masalah ini cepat diselesaikan, atau ia akan cepat hilang kesadaran karena rasa gelisahnya tidak mereda.

"Kau yang terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Tak mungkin ia hilang kalau tidak karena hasutan darimu. Ia tak pernah pergi lama, dan tak pernah tak pulang-pulang tanpa ijin. Pasti kau yang berbuat!"

"Tidak, sungguh. Kedatangan saya hanya membujuknya. Tapi saya ditolak mentah-mentah. Saya tidak tahu lagi setelah itu." Ucap Jin getir mencoba menjelaskan sebenarnya. Namun tidak ada pelepasan yang diberikan, melainkan cengkraman itu menguat. Setengah badannya didorong sampai mengambang di udara keluar jendela. Ia hampir ingin dijatuhkan.

"AAAA!" Jin berteriak histeris. Pria yang menangkapnya benar-benar sudah gila. Apa ia akan membunuhnya?!

"Aku tak butuh omong kosong. Kau akan mati jika berani padaku."

Jin semakin tercekik. Dua tangannya berusaha mengenggam kuat lengan pria itu, agar tak sampai jatuh. Ia panik setengah mati. Apalagi tak ada yang membantu. Mereka semua hanya asyik menonton dengan prihatin.

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Mendadak Jin kehilangan konsentrasi. Kepalanya pening, dan badannya terasa panas. Ada gejolak mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Bau apa ini?!" Para Beta mulai mengendus liar. Bebauan tak disengaja menguar di sekitar kelas mereka tak tahu dari mana.

"Astaga bau ini.." Pria yang ingin menjatuhkan Jin, menutup hidung karena hebatnya bau yang diciumnya menusuk hidung. Bau yang sudah lama tak diciumi.

Jin sendiri yang tidak kuat menahan gejolak di dalam tubuhnya, semakin meronta untuk dilepaskan. Ia harus segera melarikan diri sebelum semua terlambat.

Sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang Heat.

Ketika ia mendongak, dan membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat ke atas nya, ke jendela kelas di lantai 3.

Sial.

Para Alpha yang begitu lapar juga tak sengaja ikut menciumi feromonnya, bergerak panik mengendus-ngedus udara. Kepala mereka sampai menyembul keluar begitu, memperhatikan Jin yang hampir saja ingin dijatuhkan dari lantai 2. Jin semakin terpojok. Mati dirinya.

 _Para Alpha pasti akan masuk ke lantai Beta, dan menerjangku._ Para Beta tidak akan menganggap dirinya sama seperti bagian mereka. Tak ada yang mau menyelamatkannya.

Tamat riwayatnya..

Tiba-tiba,

" **Hei cepat keluar semuanya! Ada kebakaran!"**

Suara alarm kebakaran tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Para siswa berhamburan, melupakan kejadian lalu. Mereka sibuk menyelamatkan diri dengan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Sial." Pria itu yang ikut terbawa panik, akhirnya menggagalkan rencananya. Ia melepas Jin, dan tak mempedulikannya. Jin merosot dari dinding, ia bisa kembali bernapas lega. Dadanya kesakitan, ia memukul-mukul dadanya berkali-kali. Pencekikan itu hampir saja membunuhnya, begitu juga diancam akan dijatuhkan dari lantai 2.

"Seokjin."

Jin menjadi tegang lagi setelah mendengar suara seseorang. Ia panik, takut, bahwa sepatu hitam yang berdiri tepat di depan pandangannya, adalah milik seorang Alpha yang akan menyakitinya di masa heat ini. Ia tak berani mendongak. Dirinya hanya merengkuh tubuh, dan menjaga dirinya.

"Jangan khawatir ini aku, Namjoon." Lelaki di depannya berjongkok, mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya ramah, dan penyabar. Ia sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan bau feromon Seokjin.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku yang sengaja menyalakan alarm kebakaran agar semuanya keluar dari sekolah. Feromonmu bisa berbahaya. Kau ikut aku, biar kau dapat obat pengendalimu."

Tangan Jin pun di angkatnya, namun Jin tak mau pergi. Tubuhnya masih di tempat yang sama.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, _Hyung_?" Jin menangis. Air matanya bertumpah ruah. "Semua Alpha hanya akan mempergunakanku." _Dan aku tak mau Namjoon hyung sama seperti Alpha lainnya.._

"Aku sudah pakai obat pengendali. Ini adalah tugas dokter. Mereka harus siap menghadapi pasien apapun, sekalipun dia Omega. Jadi kami sudah belajar mengendalikan diri." Namjoon pun yang tak bisa menahan diri karena Jin terus menolak, mau tak mau mengendong bridal Jin pada rengkuhannya. Tubuhnya kuat sekali membawa Jin yang terengah-engah akibat panas tubuhnya.

Walaupun baunya sangat kuat, Namjoon mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dan menahan diri. Obat pengendali yang sempat disuntikkan untuk dirinya, tak akan lama bertahan. Dia harus segera mencari tempat persembunyian, dan melepaskan Jin sendiri tanpanya. Sampai bau feromonnya berhenti keluar.

Atau dia akan menyergap Jin seperti alpha yang haus sex.

"Bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Namjoon yang lembut dan serius, menandakan bahwa ia bisa dipercayai. Jin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Namjoon , dan mencoba berlindung lebih lama dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kalau ke luar negeri itu bilang-bilang. Masa aku gak dikasih tau."

Jimin kesal. Telepon dari temannya itu baru saja datang setelah beberapa hari lalu tak ada kabar. Tahu-tahu ia berkata sedang di luar negeri. Menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau akan dijodohkan? HAHAHA.. ini masa apa?! Masa _Joseon_? Masih saja ada jodoh-jodohan." Jimin menghisap batang rokoknya sekali lagi, sampai akhirnya melajukan jalannya setelah beberapa saat berhenti di pertigaan sekedar bersandar santai di salah satu tembok toko.

"Ya, ya. Kalau calon istrimu cantik, bawa kemari. Perkenalkan padaku. Mungkin dia punya saudara yang sama cantiknya."

Jimin kemudian berbaur dengan para pendatang yang masuk ke distrik merah tersebut. Pemandangannya berubah 180 derajat, dari luar distrik. Yang di dalam sangat asri pencahayaan gemerlap warna-warni, bau-bau ganja, juga lengkingan suara rayu-rayu para pelacur nakal.

Jimin suka tempat ini.

"Oh, aku sedang ingin bersenang-senang. Dari kemarin bosan tak ada kau. Oh ya, aku mau cerita padamu. Tadi siang ada kejadian aneh. HAHAHA."

Kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Tentang seorang omega yang kau sempat curigai, sepertinya ada…"

Manik matanya tak sengaja mendapati seorang gadis berambut pendek cantik tengah berdiri bersandar di salah satu tembok gedung. Ia sibuk menghisap cerutu. Pahanya yang bebas, mulus menekan tembok batu. Ia juga sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda. Namun ia tidak terlihat seperti pelanggan, mungkin teman sesama pelacurnya?

"Oh ya nanti saja ceritanya. Aku dapat barang bagus. Tidur tampan saja sana. Jangan ganggu aku."

HP nya ia matikan. Dirinya pun dengan mantap memajukan langkah pada tujuannya yang telah ditandai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan pelanggan ketigamu tadi? Tubuhmu baik-baik saja, kan?" Yoongi menyembulkan asap. Taehyung setengah batuk-batuk.

"Rasanya menyakitkan. Lubang anusku rasanya panas. Tapi aku bisa bertahan."

"HAHA.. dasar bocah polos. Ucapanmu itu sangat lucu sekali, tidak bisa di rem. Lagipula, kau mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaanmu. Padahal sebelumnya, Jeonghan bilang kau sempat berontak tak mau."

"Aku tak punya tempat lain selain disini. Kalau memang tubuhku sebagai setengah Omega dan Marking, berguna. Aku lebih pantas disini. Daripada aku berbaur dengan Alpha yang tamak, dan Beta yang bodoh."

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan _mate_ mu? Bukannya seharusnya kalian bersama?" Yoongi menyipit mata, ia mengamati Taehyung dengan tuntutan. "Ingat nak. Omega marking lebih menyusahkan daripada Omega biasa jika sudah heat. Waktu heat mereka tak beraturan. Kalau tidak dikawini, kau bisa tersiksa habis-habisan."

"Ya, maka itulah. Jika aku sedang heat, aku akan mencoba cari pelanggan. Yang penting 'dimasuki' kan?"

Yoongi tertawa. Ia merasa bangga karena anak ini sangat cepat menelan didikannya. "Awas. Tubuhmu itu rentan, dan kau ini masih bocah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Apalagi, dirimu bisa rentan hamil kapan saja kalau sampai ada yang tidak melakukanmu dengan 'aman'."

"Jeoghan sudah menjamin hal itu tak terjadi." Taehyung hanya melesu mata.

Yoongi pun tak bisa berbuat banyak jika pendirian Taehyung sudah sejauh itu. Rasanya dia tak akan mempedulikan lagi sekitarnya, keluarganya, harga dirinya, akibat perubahan yang diterima dalam tubuhnya secara mendadak ini. Yang membalikkan segala ekspektasinya, yang merobohkan cita-citanya.

Ia jadi terbuang ke tempat sampah ini, dengan sangat cepat. Dan ia sudah terlanjur larut dengan sampah lainnya, tak bisa dikeluarkan, selain dibakar, dan siap dijadikan abu.

"Hei cantik."

Yoongi mendecih. Suara itu lagi.

Ia pun menoleh, dan mendapati benar adanya. Seorang laki-laki yang tak bisa lengah melepaskannya.

Taehyung yang tak kenal, hanya bisa menjauh pura-pura tidak ikutan.

"Kau lagi."

Yoongi tampaknya tidak bersemangat ketika menyambut tamu nya yang tampan ini. Ia sudah berkali-kali menolak pemuda itu, karena dirinya masih bau kencur. Sedagkan Yoongi adalah tipe yang mencari pelanggan lebih tua darinya.

"Bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya, Yoongi- _ssi_. Aku tidak kalah 'bagus' nya dari para pria-pria tua itu."

Taehyung pandangi. Wajah Jimin yang kelihatan resah, dan wajah Yoongi yang sangat tak senang. Apa mereka punya hubungan sebelumnya?

"Kau ini. Belum lulus saja sudah nakal."

"Ta—tapi, aku pasti bisa lulus, kok!"

"Kau masih ingin memuji-muji darah Alphamu itu? Jangan sombong." Yoongi menyemprotkan asap rokoknya tepat ke wajah Jimin sebagai tanda sirat ' _menjauhlah, Bocah Tengil_ '

"Ta—tapi, aku benar-benar suka Yoongi- _ssi_. Aku sampai semalaman memikirkan Yoongi-ssi, dan—"

Tiba-tiba kerah Jimin diserobot paksa oleh Yoongi. Kelihatannya ia tampak kesal karena ucapannya mulai seenaknya.

"Taehyung bisakah kau jaga sendiri disini? Aku akan melayani anak cerewet ini."

Taehyung yang diberi petuah, hanya angguk-angguk paham. Ia tak mungkin menengahi aksi cukup ribut di antara keduanya.

"Ikut aku, Bocah brengsek." Dan Tubuh Jimin diseret mengikutinya ke dalam gedung , tanpa tahu kejelasan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa selalu dipanggil 'Bocah'? Memang berapa umurnya?" ucap Taehyung yang agak penasaran. Ia lalu hanya mengendik bahu, tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya disuruh focus untuk berdiam di luar toko bordilnya, dan memamerkan diri sampai ada pelanggan yang tertarik.

Dan itu tak berlangsung lama. Taehyung rupanya punya pesona yang menarik begitu banyak orang dalam sekali lirikan.

"Hei, nak. Kau sendiri?"

Taehyung tadinya terdiam saja. Menyelidiki penampilan pria berumur itu, yang pakaian dari atas sampai bawah tampak mewah dan bernilai. Taehyung belum pernah dapat pelanggan yang pamer sebegitu banyak harta di kenaannya.

Kemudian, ia mengulas senyum mematikannya. Bermaksud, menggoda.

"Tentu saja."

Itu yang ia pelajari dari Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Namjoon yang pada saat itu sedang sibuk membaca buku catatan, mempelajari kembali ilmu-ilmu kesehatan yang sekiranya sempat dilupakan. Sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

 **Kling Klang**

Namjoon mengalih perhatian, ia melihat orang yang ingin menemuinya akhirnya datang. "Maaf, hyung. Telah menunggu lama."

"Tak apa." Balas pria itu dengan senyum menawannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sehat?"

"Sudah. Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku." Seokjin menaruh tas nya, duduk tepat di hadapan Namjoon. Ia merasa bersyukur pagi itu ia bisa dimanjakan dengan pemandangan indah berupa ketampanan dokter sekolahnya itu.

"Beberapa hari ini kau tak masuk sejak kejadian itu? Kenapa?"

Jin terdiam. Seakan meminta waktu lebih lama berhenti, atau waktu terlewat saja karena ia tak ingin dipertanyakan begitu. Tapi apalah artinya pertemuan ini jika ia tak bisa sedikit terbuka?

"Aku mengundurkan diri."

Sontak Namjoon terkejut. "Loh kenapa?"

Jin melengah nafas. "Sudah banyak yang tahu bahwa aku adalah Omega. Keberadaanku hanya akan membahayakan. Lagipula aku sudah lelah menjual diriku demi bertahan di sekolah itu."

"Me—menjual diri?"

Jin bisa memaklumi perubahan ekspresi Namjoon yang menjadi shock akibat pengakuannya. Ia hanya tersenyum, menertawakan dirinya yang sudah begitu _murahan_.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Hyung. Ini bukan permasalahan yang ingin kubahas." Jin mencoba mengubah topik, tapi nampaknya Namjoon keberatan.

"Kau juga. Masalahmu ini besar. Apa harus kau keluar dari sekolah? Pendidikanmu?"

"Pupus. Aku tak perlu memaksa diri untuk menjadi Omega sekelas Alpha. Itu mustahil."

Namjoon pun tak bisa berkutik dengan keputusan yang diambil Namjoon. Lelaki dengan hormone remajanya, yang suka seenaknya mengambil keputusan tanpa meminta saran dari orang yang paling dewasa. Ia ingin sekali memarahi Jin, namun kondisi mentalnya belum pulih. Sebagai dokter ia paham, dan mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk bisa membahasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mintaa maaf jika kau tak mau membahasnya. Tapi kupastikan kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk membicarakan ini lebih lanjut pada pertemuan lainnya."

"Eh?" _Masihkah ia mau bertemu dengan orang hina sepertiku ini?_

"Aku bukan seorang ahli psikologis, tapi aku juga bertanggung jawab dengan siswa-siswaku." Namjoon tersenyum hangat. Belum pernah ada seorang Alpha yang mau tersenyum seramah itu pada seorang mahluk rendahan sepertinya. Mungkin ia harus menarik perkataan bahwa 'semua Alpha itu sama saja'.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Namjoon melesu pandang. "Ini tentang Taehyung."

"Anak muda yang menghilang itu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya bukan aku saja yang Omega di sekolah itu.

Taehyung juga salah satunya."

Namjoon melompat dari posisi duduknya, gebrakan tangan di atas meja membuat semua penghuni resto terlonjak kaget.

"TAEHYUNG OMEGA!?"

Jin shock dengan respon mendadak tersebut. "HYUNG! Turunkan suaramu!?"

Menyadari hentakannya yang tak disengaja, Namjoon pun segera membungkuk maaf pada sekitarnya, dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Mencoba menanggulangi kepanikannya.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa? Apa ia melakukan hal sama sepertimu?"

"Tidak. Ia tak akan berbuat senekat itu. Maka itulah aku kemari. Aku tak ingin ia berbuat hal yang sama sepertiku.

Ia tak bersalah, Hyung. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Sebelumnya ia hanya seorang Beta yang tak berdosa. Lalu ia terkena penyakit, yang membuat dirinya memiliki feromon Omega."

"Tunggu, apakah penyakit itu semacam **PMDS*** "?

Namjoon garuk-garuk tengkuk. "Eum, entahlah aku lupa."

"Baiklah, ini berarti sudah menyangkut kesehatan. Lalu apa yang sekarang kau khawatirkan?"

Namjoon kala itu bimbang, ia sebenarnya kehilangan harapan karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk bisa menemukan kembali Taehyung.

Namun dia punya satu tujuan lain. Akankah Namjoon bisa membantu?

"Aku harus segera menemukan Taehyung. Karena aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tapi kondisinya tidak boleh sampai tahu oleh siapapun." Seokjin pun mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia memegang tangan Namjoon, dengan tulus ia berharap. Menaruh kepercayaan pada Alpha baik sepertiny mungkin bisa membantunya. Ia tak punya siapapun kecuali sang Dokter. "Dan juga, kita harus menemukan mate nya."

"Mate?! Taehyung sudah…. Di marking?!"

Jin mengangguk. Ia begitu rapuh membayangkan pemuda yang ia anggap teman dekat itu telah ditandai di belakang lehernya.

"Kurasa ini sulit. Kita tidak punya Taehyung untuk bisa mencari tahu mate nya."

"Aku yakin mate nya adalah orang dalam."

Namjoon yang sedang konsen dengan banyak spekulasi , tergerak dengan pernyataan Seokjin. "3 hari ia sempat tidak masuk. Sebelum 3 hari ia absen, ia bersamaku dan ia belum di marking. Namun setelah kujenguk, aku melihatnya berada di masa heat setelah di marking. Yang berarti, pada hari pertama selama ia absen, ada seseorang yang telah mengigitnya.

Aku telah bertanya pada Ibunya, dan mengatakan bahwa terakhir Taehyung tidak kemana-mana selain pulang dari sekolah dalam keadaan kacau. Kemudian ia tidak mau ke sekolah sama sekali. Taehyung tidak pernah berkunjung kemana pun selain pulang ke rumah karena ayahnya yang disiplin. Selama ia menjadi omega, tak pernah ada yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

Aku yakin salah satu Alpha di Sekolah… Mereka lebih kejam dari Alpha manapun di luar sana."

Namjoon hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan pernyataan panjang pemuda cantic itu. Begitu telatennya Seokjin sampai diulik kejadiannya begitu dalam. Apakah ini semacam ikatan sesama Omega?

"Bagaimana bisa.."

"Aku mungkin belum di marking, Hyung. Tapi ia adalah Omega, ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Namjoon hanya bisa mengulas senyumnya. Ia benar-benar melihat diri Jin yang begitu luar biasa peduli kepada anak itu seperti ada ikatan darah di antara mereka. Omega benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kalau perlu, ku interogasi semua Alpha di satu sekolah."

Jin mengekeh, dokter di hadapannya ini sungguh bijaksana sekaligus lucu.

 **Drrrt Drrtt**

"Oh ada satu lagi yang ingin konsultasi." Namjoon mengeluarkan HP nya.

Jin cukup penasaran dengan siapa yang dimaksud selain dirinya. Bukankah telepon masuk itu hanya menganggu pertemuannya dengan Namjoon?

"Oh ya, ia akan kemari juga. Kau mau ikut konsultasi dengan salah satu muridku?"

"Eum, tidak usah. Sepertinya aku pulang saja." Seokjin mengangkat tasnya. Ia membungkuk sebagai tanda ijin pulang dan sebagai rasa hormatnya karena sunbaenya itu bisa memberikan rasa tenang untuk kebimbangannya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Jin."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Namjoon _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kling Klang…**

Namjoon pun mengedarkan mata pada pemuda di depannya, yang dengan raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak ramah.

Ia tersenyum pada laki-laki itu.

"Hoseok, kau sudah pulang rupanya? Duduklah. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin nampaknya masih belum lega walaupun telah mengungkapkan permasalahannya pada si Dokter. Ia belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung, dan bagaimana ia bisa menemukan mate nya.

"Jika mate nya ditemukan, apakah dijamin ia mau mencari Taehyung juga?" Seokjin menghembuskan nafas dengan rasa gelisah. "Orang itu pasti brengsek."

Langkah kakinya kemudian terhenti pada gapura dengan ucapan 'selamat datang'. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mendatangi tempat ini. Jika kau melewati gapura itu dan berjalan lebih dalam, kau menemukan dunia baru. Dunia terang. Namun sarat kegelapan.

Distrik Prostitusi terbesar di Korea itu akan selalu dibuka pada malam hari. Para Omega, se kaum nya Seokjin, pasti berkumpul disana.

Namun, hanya seorang Seokjin yang tak akan mau repot-repot untuk bergabung kesana. Ia tak bermaksud menganggap bahwa mereka semua adalah mahluk kotor. Itu hanya jejalan nama dari orang-orang tak punya hati, atau dirinya sendiri yang suka rendah diri dan suka terima kenyataan.

"Aku harap Taehyung tidak berada disini." Ungkapnya.

Kemudian ia mengecek jam tangannya, dan hari telah menjelang siang. Suasana sudah sangat panas.

"Kenapa aku penasaran dengan murid yang konsul dengan Namjoon hyung?" gumamnya.

Tak lama, langkah kakinya pun berputar ke arah yang berbeda dari tujuan awalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hap**

Taehyung meminum semua obat nya. Obat pengendali heat nya, serta obat penahan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mulai membuat beberapa penolakan setelah disetubuhi beberapa clientnya beberapa hari ini. Jadi dia butuh 2 obat itu setiap kali setelah melakukannya.

Walaupun ini sangat merepotkan. Pasalnya Jeonghan tidak memberikannya secara gratis. Obat-obat itu diberikan jika Taehyung berhasil membuat clientnya puas dan membayarnya. Sebagian uang yang ia dapatkan barulah bisa mendapatkan dua obat itu, yang harganya tak main-main untuk seorang anak sekolahan yang masih dikasih uang jajan oleh orang tuanya.

Ia lalu bangun dari ranjangnya. Tubuhnya sakit semua setelah semalaman diperlakukan kasar. Ia mungkin tak sadar karena heat mengambil kesadarannya saat melakukan _mating_. Ia sering lupa diri.

Tapi setelah keesokannya, ia sudah bangun dalam keadaan sakit semua tubuhnya. Ia tak terlalu peduli sekarang. _Goals_ nya selama menjadi pelacur di distrik pelacuran ini, adalah menjadi Omega nomor 1. Jeonghan bilang Omega Marking sangat laku, maka peluangnya untuk menjadi yang teratas terbuka lebar.

Dia memang bisa tak sadar diri kalau sudah berhasrat menjadi yang paling atas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung yang keluar kamar, disambut seorang gadis yang sudah dandan menor di wajahnya, tapi masih pakai piyama.

"Kelihatannya kau kesakitan begitu."

 _Tentu saja. Kemarin habis gulat_. Taehyung saja sampai merintih berkali-kali pada bokongnya, setiap kali ia melangkah kaki.

"Lami, kau merokok?" ucapnya pada gadis berumur di bawahnya. Anak itu tidak terlalu peduli jika harus kena ceramah dari rekan kerjanya itu. Ia menghisap saja dengan bebas , batang rokoknya.

"Kenapa? Semua orang di distrik ini, tidak kenal aturan dilarang merokok. Bahkan untuk anak seumuranku."

"Ba—baiklah, terserah kau." Taehyung hanya tidak ingin berdebat panjang karena ia kurang mood dalam keadaan sakit-sakitan. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut yang hanya diisi mereka berdua.

"Aku suka heran dengan Omega marking. Kenapa mereka harus rela menjual diri jika bisa memiliki keluarga kelaknya?" ucap gadis itu sambil menambahkan bubuk bedak pada pipinya.

"Aku tak ingin punya keluarga. Jika suamiku brengsek, dan anakku lahir dari darahnya."

"Sakit hati ditinggalkan, huh? Itulah sebabnya kau pasrah dibawa kemari?"

"Tidak juga. Aku semakin suka tempat ini, karena aku lebih bebas bertemu dengan orang-orang senasib. Aku tak perlu bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang hanya baik karena melihat dari kasta ku." Taehyung bersandar. Kepalanya mendongak kea rah langit-langit ruangan untuk menentramkan pikiran. "Menjual diri adalah bayarannya jika aku mau sebebas itu."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku berada disini?"

Taehyung menoleh. Gadis itu masih sibuk saja merias diri.

"Ibuku menjualku karena ayahku hampir memperkosaku."

Taehyung sontak terkejut. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa prihatinnya akibat mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Jeonghan- _ssi_ , mungkin terlihat licik. Tapi, ia menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Tidak sebagai barang, melainkan keluarga. Ia tahu bahwa ibu dan ayahku sama jahatnya, maka ia rela mengeluarkan semua uangnya untuk menerimaku. Ia sangat cerdik dalam menambah omega di bisnisnya tanpa harus keluar uang. Tapi ia melakukannya padaku.

Ia tidak memperkejakanku sampai aku sendiri yang memintanya. Umurku 14 tahun, baru setahun lalu aku menjual diri. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena memang ia membeliku juga bukan untuk dianggurkan, dan aku tak mau merepotkannya. Ia punya bisnis, dan dia punya aku. Aku harus masuk ke bisnisnya.

Aku yakin, ia pun sengaja berbuat demikian, mengancammu agar berada di bisnisnya. Karena kau sendiri tak punya siapapun yang peduli, bahkan teman dan keluarga. Maka ia pun 'memaksamu' menjadi bagian dari kami, karena ia peduli dengan orang-orang seperti kita yang kehilangan tujuan hidup. Maka, kami para Omega setidaknya mendapatkan rumah, keluarga, teman, dan pekerjaan. Walaupun begitu kotor."

Taehyung merasa rumit memikirkan kembali makna hidupnya yang sempat dianggap 'tercoreng' akibat terpaksa masuk ke bisnis ini. Sebegitu menderitanya para Omega. Mundur beberapa tahun ketika ia masih Beta seutuhnya, ia tidak pernah peduli untuk memikirkan jalan hidup Omega yang tak ada sangkut paut dengannya.

Kini ia merasa menyesal, bahwa ia tak peduli. Tuhan mungkin mempergunakan 'caranya' agar Taehyung bisa lebih dalam memahami keberadaan Omega di antara manusia lainnya.

"Jadi yang ingin kukatakan. Kita Omega atau bukan, sama saja. Kita harus bekerja sebaik mungkin tanpa harus menyerah. Karena ini jalan kita. Tak bisa ditebak sebaik apa hidup kita kelak. Mungkin saja hidup kita yang seperti ini malah yang terbaik."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia merasa bahwa sekurang ajarnya Lami memperlakukannya karena ia masih kecil, gadis itu ternyata bisa bersikap jauh lebih dewasa.

"Oh ya Yoongi kemana, ya? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan."

Lami mengendik bahu. "AKu tidak tahu kemana. Kayaknya sih lagi kencan."

Taehyung berkerut dahi. Apa jangan-jangan dengan kenalan yang dianggapnya 'bocah' itu? Bukankah beberapa hari ini mereka jad sering ketemuan?

"Apakah seorang Omega yang prostistusi boleh berkencan dengan pelanggannya?"

"Boleh saja. Menikah saja boleh. Asalkan mereka punya komitmen. Dan partnernya bukan tipe posesif, alias, menerima saja pasangannya bekerja demikian."

"Eum.. jadi Omega yang bekerja sebagai pelacur pun dibebaskan pergi dengan pasangan seumur hidupnya?"

Lami kemudian membalas pandang pada Taehyung. Ia mengukir senyum. "Hanya berlaku untuk bisnis yang dibina Jeonghan- _ssi_. Kau beruntung tidak ditangkap pemilik bordil lain, Taehyungie~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang, kalau kau tak sengaja _marking_ seorang Omega?"

Hoseok menekan kening. Ia tertekan. Dirinya dibuat khawatir sejak beberapa hari lalu berada di luar negeri. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi pada acara pelamaran. Ia bahkan melarikan diri, ia bahkan bertengkar dengan ayahnya..

Semuanya karena anak bernama Taehyung terus menghantuinya, entah di dunia nyata, bahkan sampai ke mimpi. Satu-satunya cara adalah mencari bantuan pada orang yang lebih paham masalah ini.

"Bagaimana kau bilang 'tak sengaja', Hoseok?! Ini masalah besar." Namjoon tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk memarahi muridnya itu seperti memberi nasihat pada anak sendiri.

"Aku hanya terikut arus. Pengaruh feromonnya sangat besar. Aku tidak kuat menahan diri, dan langsung mengigitnya yang tidak memakai pelindung leher."

Namjoon mendecih. "Dasar anak remaja sekarang. Terlalu cepat bertindak dan tidak berpikir dulu."

Hoseok merasa kacau. Ia yang selama ini bersikap sok kuat, menjadi sangat rapuh. Ia membenam diri ke dekapan tangannya, ia rasanya ingin memarahi diri terus menerus.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kukira ini tak akan menjadi masalah besar."

"Tentu saja ini masalah besar bodoh. Anak remaja seperti kalian itu masih kurang edukasi sampai kalian dewasa, makanya kalian sangat rentan karena mudah terpengaruh."

Namjoon pun melengah nafas, ia pusing sendiri kenapa konsultasi yang begitu ramah tamah seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Seokjin sebelumnya bisa berubah jadi merepotkan karena Hoseok.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau marking? Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya, dan bertanggung jawab."

"A—aku bertanggung jawab?"

Namjoon pun malas menanggapi. Dia alpha, tapi otaknya setengah kalau urusan 'tanggung jawab'.

"Mau tak mau. Karena kalian sudah saling menyegel bukan? Dan kau sendiri adalah _fated pair_ nya. Makanya kau tidak bisa melupakannya. Omega yang di marking itu sensitive. Tanpa mate nya, tubuh mereka lemah."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menikahinya?"

"MEMASAKNYA! Ya tidaklah! Kau temui saja dia dulu! Komitmen menikah itu bisa jadi urusan kalian berdua. Yang terpenting kalian harus selalu Bersama, karena kalian saling membutuhkan. Kau sebagai mate nya, seharusnya melindunginya. Itu yang Omega perlukan dari pairingnya."

Hoseok pun membenturkan kepalanya tepat ke atas meja. Ia merasa hilang arah. Kenapa jadi begini? Ia tak ingin berpasangan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, tidak dicintainya? Tapi dokter andalannya ini bilang, bahwa mereka 'fated pair', yang setaunya, bahwa mereka sudah ditakdirkan. Apalagi terlanjur menandainya.

Mau tak mau ia harus ikut-ikutan suruhan si Dokter.

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang kau marking?" Namjoon pun kembali bertanya dengan serius.

Hoseok hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan takut. Apa mengungkapkan nama pairingnya sendiri bisa dianggap kriminalitas? Ia sudah tak rela jadi ayah di usia muda, maka ia juga tak rela masuk penjara di umur sebelia ini.

"Tae—

Taehyung?"

Mata Namjoon membeliak lebar. Nafasnya sampai tercekat sendiri, lebih kaget daripada mengetahui anak tampan ini sudah terlanjur marking seorang omega.

 _Tae—Taehyung.._

Ia pun akhirnya menemukan jawabannya.

 **HAP**

Suasana yang rada tegang itu tiba-tiba diperburuk dengan seseorang yang tak lama ikut ke percakapan. Tangannya mencengkram paksa kerah Hoseok hingga tubuhnya terbanting ke lantai.

"Seokjin!?" Namjoon mencoba untuk menenangkan Jin yang kembali dalam keadaan murka. Ia mengamuk seperti banteng, ia siap menginjak, menendang, menghancurkan tengkorak Hoseok dalam sekali pukulan.

Namjoon tak mengira Seokjin bisa mendengarnya lebih dulu. Ia mengira, masih punya waktu untuk menyembunyikan rahasia ini perlahan-lahan. Ia seharusnya sudah siap dengan kemungkinan buruk seperti ini.

"Tenanglah! Menhajarnya hanya akan menghilagkan kesempatan kita untuk menemukan Taehyung!"

Suara teriakan Namjoon sampai ke telinga Hoseok yang merintih kesakitan.

 _Menemukan Taehyung_?

"Di—dia kemana?"

Seokjin tidak mereda amukannya walaupun sudah dipegang Namjoon. "Kau masih peduli padanya, Brengsek!? Kau bahkan tak tahu tentang keadaannya!?"

"Aku tak tahu! Aku hanya—" Hoseok hilang arah. Ia tak bisa mengungkap apa-apa, karena ia tak punya petunjuk apapun. Ia bingung, sangat bingung. Apakah kepergiannya selama ini, mengubah banyak hal?

"Tenang Seokjin. Selama ini ia ke luar negeri. Ia pun tak tahu apapun. Ia terlambat menyadarinya. Ia baru pulang, dan membahasnya bersamaku. Ia akan menyesalinya.." ucap Namjoon mencoba menjinakkan Seokjin.

"Tidak hyung." Hoseok berani menanggapi ucapan Namjoon barusan. Ia bangkit. Tubuhnya lunglai dan wajahnya pasrah. Dua orang dihadapannya sama-sama memperhatikannya untuk memahami apa maksud ia berbicara begitu.

"Aku bukan 'akan' menyesalinya. Aku sudah menyesalinya.

Ia pasti pergi karena aku sudah mengotorinya. Aku paham, dan aku akan mempergunakan sisa umurku untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 hari kemudian…**

 **BLEGHH**

"Taehyung!" Lami membawakan sebuah baskom dengan tergesa-gesa ke dekat pemuda itu yang begitu susah payah mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya yang menganggu. Taehyung terus muntah-muntah, ia mengerang kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa panas menggeliat, rasa menusuk nusuk di perutnya

 _Sungguh menyakitkan!_

Yoongi dan lainnya ikut membantu. Mereka memenuhi ruang kamar itu dengan serba kepanikan.

"Selimuti dia!" Yoongi menyerahkan selimut ke salah satu Omega. Ia segera merengkuh Taehyung yang tiada berhenti merintih. Mereka tidak merasa keberatan untuk melindungi Taehyung agar pemberontakannya tidak semakin menjadi.

"Kau sudah hubungi Jeonghan?!" Yoongi berteriak pada salah satu Omega yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya. Ia diberi petuah untuk menghubungi pemilik mereka itu, yang sangat sulit dihubungi sehabis melakukan bisnis keluar. "Jeonghan akan segera datang 5 menit lagi!" ucap salah satu pemuda pelacur itu dengan gegabah.

Yoongi gigit jari. Matanya nanar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemuda manis yang sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya sedang berada di ambang. Seperti maut menjemputnya. Ia terengah-engah tak karuan, berteriak minta tolong karena kesakitan. Sedangkan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya sekedar menonton.

Ia belum pernah mengurusi seorang Omega Marking dengan kejadian seperti ini. Ia takut perlakuannya hanya akan semakin menyakiti bocah malang tersebut.

"Brengsek!" Yoongi menggertak karena ia merasa sangat bodoh. Ia mengutuk diri karena semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya. Ia menyesal berat, ia ingin meninju diri sendir.

Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Ia sibuk menyelamatkannya jika masih bisa.

 **BRAK**

"Taehyung!?" Jeonghan berteriak tegang melihat keadaan salah satu Omega nya meringkuk di ranjang dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Para keryawannya memenuhi kamar itu, memang taka da waktu untuk membuka bisnis hari ini.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Jeonghan mendekat pada Taehyung dan ia yang kali ini merengkuh Taehyung yang menggeliat kesakitan. Tubuhnya menunjukkan penolakan kuat.

"Kemarin…" Yoongi. Suaranya bergetar saat ingin menjawab. Apakah ia tega mengungkapkan semuanya?

"Kemarin seorang client mabuk, di—dia.."

"Apa.. Jangan bilang!?" Jeonghan memperhatikan Taehyung yang menangis keras karena tak kuat. Perutnya seperti di tempa besi panas.

"Taehyung!? Client terakhir mu itu melakukannya!? Dia tidak pakai pengaman!?"

Taehyung tidak bisa berpikir untuk membayangkan kejadian tadi malam lagi. Ia merasa terpukul, sekaligus kesakitan. Ia langsung mengangguk kasar, sambil mengigit pakaian Jeonghan untuk menahan perihnya.

"Bangsat! Tubuhnya tentu mengalami penolakan.."

Tak lama Jeonghan mengumpat keadaan , tubuhnya yang ia rengkuh itu pun tiba-tiba tenang. Tak ada pergerakan.

"Taehyung?" Jeonghan memperhatikan seonggok tubuh lemah itu di dalam pelukannya perlahan=lahan. Ia mendongakkan kepala yang bersembunyi pada dadanya.

Kepalanya terjatuh, wajahnya pucat,

ia tak sadarkan diri.

"KYAA! TAEHYUNGIE!?"

Semua orang riuh di dalam ruangan itu karena melihat keadaan Taehyung yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gebrakan pun menyentakkan semua orang di dalam ruangan pribadi tersebut. Taka da yang berkutik, mereka semua menunduk dengan tak berani.

"Ini sudah 5 hari dan kalian bilang tak berhasil menemukannya!?"

Hoseok tak bisa membendung rasa emosinya. Seluruh bawahan yang dikerahkannya sudah cukup banyak untuk mengitari seluruh Korea untuk mendapatkan informasi seputar Taehyung, tapi tak ditemukan juga.

"Kalian ini becus gak sih kerjanya!? Atau di belakangku, kalian cuman bisa tidur-tiduran!?'

Melihat semua bawahannya malah tak merespon, membuat Hoseok hilang kesabaran.

"Baiklah, jika kalian semua tak bisa menemukannya. Biar aku yang mencarinya!"

"Tu—Tuan Muda!?"

Hoseok tidak menggubris penahanan para bawahannya. Mereka merasa bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi Hoseok karena ia adalah putera dari Bos mereka. Namun disayangkan, tuan muda mereka tersebut seringkali tak mendengar hardikan mereka.

 _Demi Kim Taehyung_ , dan sumpahnya lah yang membuatnya nekat untuk keluar rumah dan mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri tanpa ingin ditemani siapapun. Ia bermaksud akan berkeliling sendiri mencari Taehyung.

Mobil sportnya melaju, ia menatap ke spion, para bawahannya tampak was was dari kejauhan. Entah sikap protektif mereka akan membuat mereka menyusuli Hoseok atau tidak.

"Persetan dengan kalian." Ucapnya yang sudah tak bisa menolelir siapapun yang berusaha menghalanginya. Jika itu pun harus orang tuanya sendiri.

 **Drrrttt Drrttt**

HP nya berdering hebat. Ia dapati kontak yang tertera dari seseorang yang ingin ia jauhi.

Ayahnya.

Ia lekas menekan tombol radio di mobilnya dengan volume cukup keras. Ia tak mempedulikan suara manapun kecuali konsentrasinya mencari Taehyung dimana pun. Taka da yang bisa menganggunya. Bahkan lampu merah ia sangat ingin terobos.

Namun, ia tak mendengar suara klakson yang berbunyi di sisi kirinya, di perempatan padat kendaraan tersebut. Mobilnya pun terus menerobos menghiraukan lampu merah, dan mobil lainnya ikut di sisi lain sudah terlanjur melintas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OUCH!"

"Ah akhirnya kau sudah sadar."

Mata Hoseok yang terbuka, langsung menghadapkannya dengan seorang dokter dan perawatnya yang sedang merapihkan peralatannya. Beliau yang begitu ramah padanya, Hoseok sama sekali tidak merasa aman.

"Aku di rumah sakit?" ucapnya ketika ia mengawasi sekitar. Ia pun sudah di obati luka-lukanya di tangan, kepala, dan kaki.

"Ya, kau mengalami tabrak mobil. Untung saja tak ada luka yang serius."

Hoseok yang memastikan bahwa taka da masalah dalam tubuh nya pun, langsung bangkit dari ranjang untuk meneruskan penelusurannya. Namun Dokter langsung mencegat,

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pergi dari sini. Aku baik-baik saja, kan?" balas Hoseok kesal. Jangan sampai dokter ini membuang waktunya.

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu? Mungkin kau mengalami shock parah?"

"Shock yang lebih parah adalah ketika aku kehilangan mate ku. Jadi enyahlah!" Hoseok menepis pegangan yang menahan di pundaknya. Ia tak peduli dokter sekalipun berusaha untuk mencegah penyelidikannya. Ia lupa diri dengan segala hal kecuali tentang Taehyung.

Walaupun langkahnya rada terseok, dan masih ada rasa nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, itu tidak menjadi masalah besar. Ia malah memilih untuk keluar dari rumah sakit lebih cepat. Berjalan menelusuri Lorong demi menemukan pintu keluar.

" _Kenapa ada gerombolan omega disini?"_

Hoseok sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Apa tidak berbahaya? Jika mereka kena heat bagaimana?_ "

Hoseok menoleh, dan mengamati pasangan yang membicarakan sesuatu. Ia pun menggeret kakinya yang nyeri menuju pasangan tersebut.

"Permisi."

Pasangan itu berjengit kaget.

"Gerombolan omega dimana?"

Mereka berdua saling tukar pandang. Apa hubungannya lelaki terluka ini dengan segerombolan omega yang mereka lihat?

"Di lantai dua. Unit Gawat Darurat." Si Wanita yang menjawab duluan, sambil unjuk ke anak tangga di sebelah mereka.

Hoseok tidak perlu berterima kasih, dan langsung menuju ke lantai dua melalui tangga yang diarahkan. Kalau tidak salah berintuisi, maka ia akan langsung menemukan seseorang yang dirindukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keadaan pasien sudah mulai membaik." Dokter berbicara demikian pada Jeonghan dan para Omega yang berkumpul di depan ruangan. "Namun, ia sepertinya mengalami shock parah, sehingga ia belum sadarkan diri. Jika ia sadar nanti, mungkin dia akan mengalami sedikit trauma. Jadi biarkan ia sendiri untuk sementara waktu."

Jeonghan dan yang lainnya melengah nafas. Setidaknya dokter mengungkapkan keadaan Taehyung sudah membaik saja, telah membuat mereka merasa lega ingin mati.

"Terima kasih Dokter."

Dokter itu pun berlalu.

Jeonghan dan lainnya kemudian kembali duduk di bangku tunggu, berharap sebanyak-banyaknya demi kepulihan Taehyung.

"Apa kita harus menunggunya?" Lami yang mempertanyakannya. Ucap gadis muda itu ditolak Jeonghan.

"Dokter bilang , ia perlu sendiri sementara waktu. Kita biarkan ia istirahat, besok sebagian dari kita yang menjenguk." Jeonghan menyandarkan kepala, ingin istirahat. Dia Lelah. "Lagipula kalian semua Omega. Kalau kenapa-kenapa, seluruh rumah sakit ini yang repot."

"Kita pulang saja dulu, berdoa yang terbaik untuk Taehyung. Besok biar aku dan Jeonghan yang jenguk. Sisanya bisa jenguk lain hari." Yoongi pun memberikan rasa tenang untuk rekan-rekannya yang lebih muda. Mereka menyanggupi, karena memang mereka lebih pantas jenguk Taehyung duluan. Mereka adalah guru sekaligus penjaga Taehyung selama bekerja di distrik pelacuran mereka.

Jeonghan dan Yoongi pun menuntun semua rekan-rekannya tersebut untuk pulang. Meninggalkan ruangan itu , dan penghuninya tertidur tenang.

Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti langkah.

"Ada apa Yoongi?" tanya Jeonghan yang menyadari keanehannya.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, aku seperti merasa diawasi seseorang." Ungkapya ketika ia melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Cepatlah kita pulang." Jeonghan memaksa, menyuruh Yoongi segera menyusul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter itu berjalan menyusuri Lorong setelah menyelesaikan laporan nya terhadap para pendamping pasien tadi. Ia ikut merasa prihatin ada seorang Omega marking yang dibuahi selain pairingnya.

"Dokter!"

Dokter tersebut mengalih pandang pada Hoseok yang langsung mendekatinya. Keadaannya sangat kacau, tapi ia terlihat antusias dengan sesuatu.

"Dokter, apa pasien di ruagan tadi bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Dokter itu hening sesaat, ia mengamati Hoseok.

"Anda siapa nya pasien?"

Hoseok tampak ragu menjawab. "A—aku adalah mate nya."

Dokter tersebut terkejut dengan keberadaan Hoseok yang mengaku menjadi mate nya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Dokter?!" Hoseok memaksa dokter tersebut untuk memberikan informasinya. Dokter itu pada awalnya ragu berbagi infonya, namun ia merasa harus melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa mate nya sendiri tak tahu keadaan pasangannya semiris ini?

"Dia mengalami penolakan tubuh."

"Kenapa?!"

"Ia sedang mengandung janin. Janin itu terbentuk dari sperma yang dibuahi selain mate nya. Tubuhnya sontak mengalami penolakan.

Lagipula ia masih sangat muda, tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan control. Maka ia tak sadarkan diri."

Hoseok yang mendengar berita itu, langsung jatuh terduduk. Tungkainya lemas. Rasanya hidup menjadi terenggut dalam sedetik. Ia seperti kehilangan nyawa ketika mengetahui Taehyung disentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

Sebodoh inikah dirinya?

"Tuan?! Anda baik-baik saja?!" Dokter itu menyambut, meminta Hoseok kembali berdiri.

"Apakah ia bisa kutemui?"

Dokter itu tampak tak tega dengan ekspresi pemuda itu yang begitu pucat mendapatkan informasi ini. Pemuda yang malang, pasti ia pun kaget dengan pemberitahuan ini yang baru diketahuinya.

"Bi—bisa. Tapi, ia sedang istirahat."

"Ijinkan saya menemaninya. Saya mate nya, harus selalu ada di sampingnya."

Hoseok mengucurkan air mata. Ia tak bisa membendung rasa kecewa pada diri sendiri. Hatinya mengilu mengingat keadaan pasangannya itu yang ia biarkan begitu saja.

Mau tak mau Dokter itu membiarkan Hoseok menemui pairingnya yang tak berdaya.

Hoseok berlari sekencang mungkin untuk masuk ke ruanga menemui lelaki malang itu. Ia tak akan lagi mengulangi perbuatan yang sama. Tak ingin ia berpisah dengan Taehyung lagi, sekalipun ia ditolak mentah-mentah.

 **Cklek**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata sembab itu akhirnya terbuka. Ia melihat ke sekitar, keadaan yang samar-samar dari lampu yang disengajakan dengan intensitas rendahnya. Sejuknya ruangan, kesendiriannya, infus yang digunakannya.

Ia sadar, ia tidak berada di 'rumah'.

Lelaki malang itu kemudian berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengusap perutnya yang tak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya, yang belum siap untuk ia terima.

Ia lalu bangun, beranjak dari ranjang. Menyeret tiang infus bersamanya. Menuju sebuah bangku yang menatap ke jendela luar. Ia buka gordennya, sinar mentari langsung memancari wajahnya. Suasananya hangat, indah, dan ia berusaha menikmatinya.

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku, mata nya yang berpandangan dengan sinar mentari tidak menyirat arti apapun. Kosong, Taehyung tidak berpikir apapun pada si Mentari. Ia hanya ingin diam saja, merutuki keadaan yang begitu memilukan ini. Yang sudah merenggutnya, cita-citanya, impiannya.

Semuanya berakhir. Ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

 **Cklek**

Suara terbukanya pintu, tidak ia gubris. Ia masih senang menatap kosong mentari. Ia masih ingin menikmati buaian hangat yang dirasakannya, ia tak peduli apapun.

Namun sayup-sayup suara didengar telinganya, bisakah ia menolak untuk mendengar ucapan siapapun itu yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya?

"Taehyung."

Oh, siapa itu? Taehyung tak merasa ingat dengan suara itu….

"Aku minta maaf."

Maaf? Maaf apa? Taehyung merasa tidak pernah mendapatkan kesalahan..

"Ini semua salahku sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini."

Taehyung tak memberi respon. Ia tersenyum pada mentari, seperti dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Aku berjanji aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

 **BRAK! KLANG!**

Hoseok kaget melihat respon Taehyung yang langsung menerjang sekitarnya. Ia bahkan menendang jatuh tiang infus, hingga tangannya yang tertusuk bercucuran darah. Namun lelaki malang itu tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"PERSETAN DENGANMU! Kau meninggalkanku dan merenggut masa depanku! Seenaknya kau bicara ingin bertanggung jawab setelah hidupku terlanjur dikotori seperti ini!?"

Air mata Taehyung bertumpah ruah, ia menggertak gigi. Ia marah sambil menangis, atau ini hanyalah ketahanan emosinya yang sudah sangat rapuh. Ia menepuk perutnya berkali-kali.

"Aku mengandung anak, orang lain. Bukan dari mate ku. Bukan dari pria brengsek sepertimu!"

Ia lalu jatuh meringkuk, sembari memeluk lutut. Dirinya merasa ketakutan, dia dihantui banyak hal yang tak ingin ia bayangkan.

"Aku tak ingin punya keluarga." Ia terisak, matanya kosong menatap karpet yang dipijakinya. Otaknya berputar-putar kalimat yang sama. "Aku tak ingin punya keluarga. Aku tak ingin punya keluarga."

Hoseok mendekap mulutnya. Benar kata dokter, traumatisnya merenggut kesadaran Taehyung. Pemuda yang ia temui pertama kali, yang terlihat rapuh. Semakin rapuh akibat perbuatannya.

 _Dia beta, dahulu_.

 _Dia kini punya 2 kelamin_.

Kenapa semua pernyataan orang-orang tentangnya tidak bisa membuat Hoseok membuka hati dan pikirannya agar mau melindungi Taehyung sedari dulu. Ia sakit, ia butuh seseorang untuk melindunginya. Dan harusnya itu adalah Hoseok, dan ia pun menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal.

Ia meminta pengampunan dosa dengan cara apapun.

"Taehyung." Hoseok berusaha mendekat. Ia ulurkan tangannya, berharap lelaki malang itu menyambutnya. Namun taka da respon. Taehyung meringkuk saja seperti kehilangan akal.

Hoseok yang begitu terpukul, mau tak mau berinisiatif sendiri memeluknya. Menghangatkannya dalam rengkuhannya. Menekan kepalanya di dadanya sendiri, turut merasakan apa yang dirasa lelaki malang tersebut.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menjagamu, dan anak ini. Beri aku kesempatan. Kali ini aku bersumpah tidak akan mengingkarinya. Aku akan melindungi kalian seumur hidupku, sepenuh jiwaku, bahkan dengan nyawaku. Aku bersumpah, Taehyung. Aku bersumpah."

Hoseok memeluk erat Taehyung, menangisinya. Air matanya terbubuh di pucuk kepala Taehyung tanpa sengaja. Ia seperti memiliki 2harta paling berharga yang tak ingin dicuri siapapun, makanya ia harus selalu membawanya.

"Apakah kau berjanji?"

Suara parau itu membuat Hoseok tersentak. Ia perhatikan wajah lelaki di pelukannya itu, yang menatapinya. Tak lagi kosong. Seperti masih ada segelintir harapan dituanginya melalui adu pandang di antara keduanya.

Hoseok tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji."

Taehyung seperti merasa nyawanya telah kembali. Ia membalas pelukan Hoseok, Hoseok membalasnya dengan ciuman di kening. Mereka saling berlindung, dan menjaga. Taka da siapapun, hanya mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini."

Hoseok mengamati wajah lemas lelaki rupawan itu dengan kekehan lembut. "Aku akan bawa kau pergi kemanapun. Bahkan ke ujung dunia. Aku bahkan benci tempat ini. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Taehyung pun mengulas senyum.

Berarti, ia setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrrrtttt Drrrttt**

Aksi minum-minum di antara mereka terusik oleh deringan telepon.

Seseorang langsung mengangkatnya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kontak yang tertera.

"Hoseok…"

Lelaki cantic yang sedang menyedot minumannya, hampir tersedak. "Dia lagi!? Apa maunya!?"

"Tenanglah, Seokjin. Biarkan aku bicara dengannya."

Seokjin sama sekali tidak senang dengan tanggapan itu. Bagaimana pun ia sudah tak sudi lagi berhubungan dengan lelaki yang sudah ia benci itu.

"Halo, Hoseok? Kenapa?"

Seokjin mengamati ekspresi Namjoon dengan penasaran. Ia harus tahu arah percakapan mereka hanya dari mengamati satu pihak. Apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan?

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Namjoon berubah masam, terkejut. Seokjin langsung mengambil kesimpulan paling tidak enak.

Setelah hubungan disudahi, Seokjin memaksakan diri untuk menanyakan arah pembicaraan mereka yang mencurigakan.

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

Wajah Namjoon kelihatan lemas. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang bercampur aduk, dan sulit mengungkapkannya pada Seokjin. Maka ia amati laki-laki di depannya, dan tersenyum lembut.

Ia hanya tak ingin Seokjin mengkhawatirkan anak itu lagi.

"Taehyung sudah ditemukan, dan ia baik-baik saja."

"Hah?!"

"Ia akan hidup bahagia Bersama Hoseok. Mereka berdua sudah Bersama."

"Hah!? Ba—bagaimana!?"

"Oh ya, kau mau kencan dimana lagi, Seokjin?"

Seokjin membeliak mata. Pipinya mendadak bersemburat merah.

Kenapa perasaannya jadi campur aduk begini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HP itu kembali dikantonginya.

Hoseok kembali merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Taehyung untuk menidurkan diri ke dalam rengkuhannya lagi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ibuku juga teman-teman omega ku." Ia menekan-nekan tuts di HP nya. Ia sudah lama tak menggunakannya, dan harus dipergunakan untuk masalah ini. "Mereka lega aku baik-baik saja, walaupun masih lumayan khawatir."

"Selama ini kau tinggal Bersama teman-teman omegamu?" ia menaruh dagunya di atas pucuk kepala Taehyung. Ia bermanja diri sambil ikut memperhatikan teks yang ditulis Taehyung di HP nya.

"Aku menjual diri."

Hoseok melengah nafas. Ia tak percaya malah hal itu yang harus didengarnya. Ia memeluk erat Taehyung seperti boneka. Sangat gemas. "Aww, Hoseok?"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku akan menafkahi kalian mulai sekarang."

Taehyung tertawa melihat sikap bermanja Hoseok yang begitu berbeda dari awal pertemuan mereka. Alpha yang sedikit angkuh, misterius, hanya punya raut sok berkuasa. Namun hari ini, ia hanyalah seorang yang lemah lembut, penuh sayang , dan mudah luluh.

Apakah ini impiannya? Memiliki keluarga bersamanya?

Rupanya mimpi itu masih tersisa sedikit untuknya.

"Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Eh? Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan bingung. Ucapannya sangat serius. Ekspresinya sedikit memohon.

Entah kenapa hatinya jadi berdegup tak karuan begini.

"Kau yakin? Kau mau menikah dengan Omega sepertiku? Orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak ingat Alpha dilarang menikahi Omega?" Hoseok mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung penuh cinta. "Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya? Selain marking, dan menikahimu."

Taehyung luluh, ia bangun. Memeluk lelaki tampan itu dengan erat. Mereka berciuman setelahnya. Dunia hanya milik berdua, jika sudah membicarakan cinta. Hati mereka telah berpagut erat, selain dua bibir yang mesra menyentuh.

Menjadi Omega, tidaklah buruk, bukan?

"Ehemm…"

Mereka baru sadar mereka tidak hanya berdua di mobil itu. Keduanya mengakhiri ciuman mesra dan menatap pada supir taxi yang masih mengawasi dari bangku depan.

Hoseok dan Taehyung tertawa.

"Bandara Incheon, pak."

Kendaraan tersebut melaju tak terburu-buru, mengantar pasangan muda tersebut ke lokasi yang dituju. Membiarkan kemesraan dibawa sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The END**

* * *

*Sekilas ilmu*

 **Ada 3 jenis obat :**

 **Obat Pengendali :** Obat yang digunakan Omega untuk mengendalikan serangan feromon yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Obat yang digunakan Alpha untuk mencegah terjadinya reaksi feromon.

 **Obat pemicu :** digunakan untuk memicu feromon keluar.

 **Obat penahan :** Obat untuk mencegah feromon keluar (obat ini tidak dijual bebas, dan mahal, serta rentan mengakibatkan kemandulan)

 **Profesi Dokter** mendapatkan obat pengendali karena profesi ini menangani banyak orang terlepas posisi sexualnya. Agar tidak terpengaruh dengan reaksi lawan jenis, dokter selalu menggunakan obat ini. Ketahanan obat ini tidak berlangsung lama.

 **Fated pair** disadari ketika di luar masa heat Omega dan Alpha mempu menciumi feromon mereka satu sama lain.

 **Alpha dewasa** sudah bisa mengendalikan heat mereka. Mereka tidak mudah terpengaruh bau heat Omega. **Alpha remaja** masih cepat terpengaruh karena pubertas. Maka itulah **Alpha** dan **Omega** di masa sekolah tidak boleh dipersatukan dalam satu atap.

 **Note :**

Setelah bermaso dengan 2 ff sekaligus yang masing2 selesai dalam 2 hari :D aku sungguh bahagia~

Kisah ini akhirnya berakhir juga :') Bagaimana perasaannya ? Apa kurang mantap?

FF ini sesungguhnya membutuhkan _research_ cukup dalam loh dengan Omegaverse, melalui manga-manga yang udah kubaca XD Tapi, karena saya sangat cinta genre ini, saya gak keberatan untuk mencari tahu lebih. Beberapa ilmu Omegaverse yang saya ungkapin sebenarnya gak sepenuhnya benar. Omegaverse itu fleksibel, punya aturannya sendiri-sendiri sesuai pemikiran authornya. Kalo saya sih, mikirknya omegaverse harus gini, kata orang harus begitu.

Untung aja omegaverse ini bukan suatu ilmu ilmiah yang factual x'D

Oh ya kalo saya punya waktu, saya akan buat sekuel , kelanjutan ceritanya kali ini tentang Namjin. Doakan saja semoga benar adanya, saya suka gak konsisten :p

Makasih semuanya yang sudah mendukung! Bye bye di cerita-cerita lainnya ;)

 **Follow, Review, dan Fav nya jangan lupa! :D**


End file.
